Le bien qui fait mal
by Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Draco ressent une différence depuis la rentrée. Pfff je suis nulle pour les résumés, surtout que l'idée de base a évolué. Ca devait être un two shot et enfin de compte j'ai fait des suites lol.
1. Le bien qui fait mal

**Titre:** Le bien qui fait mal

**Auteur:** Emmoirel

**Genre:** Romance

**Couple:** HP/DM

**Rating****:** M

**Disclaimer****:** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling. La chanson « Le bien qui fait mal » appartient à L'opéra rock Mozart.

**Résumé****: **Draco ressent une différence depuis la rentrée.

**Note:** Attention, ceci est une histoire de relation homosexuel. Présence d'un lemon. Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

* * *

**Le bien qui fait mal**

**POV Draco**

Aujourd'hui est le jour de la rentrée. Nous sommes arrivés hier. J'ai eu la malchance de croiser la belette avec sa sang de bourbe. Mais Saint Potty n'était pas avec eux, ni à la cérémonie de la répartition, ni de la soirée d'ailleurs. Le survivant aurait-il fuit ? Non, c'est pas son style, toujours là pour sauver les nécessiteux. Dommage, je n'ai pas pu me défouler sur lui, pourtant cela m'aurait soulagé, car j'ai passé un été pourri. Peut être en aurais-je l'occasion aujourd'hui, s'il daigne se montrer. Enfin bref, passons. Il faut que je me dépêche d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuné, il ne faut pas que j'arrive en retard en potion ou parrain va encore me faire la morale.

J'arrive dans la grande salle, les serpentards sont là au grand complet, tout comme les Serdaigles. Il manque encore quelques Poufsouffles et la majorité des Grifffys. Cela ne m'étonne pas d'eux. Il règne déjà un léger brouhaha dans la salle malgré l'absence de pas mal de Griffys, qui sont ceux qu'on entend toujours le plus. Blaise et Théo m'ont gardé une place entre eux. Je les rejoint, m'installe et ils commencent à me raconter leurs vacances quand tout à coup le silence se fait.

Je relève la tête pour voir pourquoi ce silence et aperçois Granger et Weasley qui passent les portes de la grande salle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde se tait pour eux. Ils n'ont rien de particulier si ce n'est que ……Mais qui est ce ? Ils sont suivis de près par un garçon. Grand, habillé de vêtements qui mettent remarquablement bien son corps parfait en valeur, brun, cheveux ébouriffés mais volontairement, un sourire timide et des yeux... Il relève la tête, regarde dans ma direction et ……Par merlin ! Des yeux d'un vert profond. Mais c'est……c'est toi, Potter !

_**Mais d'où vient  
L'émotion étrange  
Qui me fascine  
Autant qu'elle me dérange**_

Quand tu accroches ton regard au mien, je ressens quelque chose de bizarre. Je suis comme hypnotisé par tes yeux. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes, puis tu détourne le regard et va rejoindre ta table. Je suis désorienté, depuis quand tu n'est plus ce petit malingre à lunettes ? J'étais habitué à te voir avec des fringues trois fois trop grandes pour toi, une coupe qui ne ressemble à rien et tes traditionnelles lunettes rondes. Mais là, plus rien de tout ça. On dirait que tu t'es arrangé cet été.

Peu à peu le silence s'efface, les conversations reprennent. Blaise me charrie, en me disant qu'il ne m'avait jamais vu bloquer comme ça sur quoi ou qui que se soit. Je crois bien que j'ai laissé mon masque retomber sur ce coup là. On ne m'y reprendra pas. Pendant que mes amis reprennent leur récit là ou ils l'avaient arrêté, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder de temps en temps vers toi. Cette transformation me trouble. Ça me charme. Mais ça me perturbe tout autant. Pourquoi ce nouvel intérêt pour toi ?

_**Je frissonne poignardé par le beau  
C'est comme  
Dans l'âme le couteau**_

Cela fait une semaine que les cours ont repris. J'ai réussi à ne pas te croiser durant celle ci. Mais là je crois que je ne pourrais pas l'éviter. Mais qu'est ce que vous faites à cet étage ? D'habitude personne ni viens, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je viens là tout les soirs. M'appuyer aux fenêtres de ce couloir pour être tranquille et laisser un peu tomber le masque Malfoyen qu'il faut que je garde en permanence. Bon, prépare toi Draco, ils n'ont plus que dix mètres à faire pour être face à toi. Essaye de reprendre ton air froid et supérieur.

Une fois que vous vous êtes arrêtés devant moi, je vous ais demandé ce que vous vouliez. Mon ton était cassant mais c'est ta réplique et tes yeux qui m'ont cassé. D'habitude tes paroles et insultes ne m'atteignent pas, mais là. Ça a été comme un coup de poignard dans mon être. J'ai eu des tremblements. J'en suis resté figé. Tes mots m'ont ébranlé. Je n'ai rien répondu, je ne pouvais pas. Quand vous avez vu que je ne réagissais pas, vous avez laissé tombé et fait demi tour. Juste avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir, tu m'as regardé. Ton regard était perplexe et hésitant. Puis tu as disparu de ma vue.

_**La blessure traverse mon cœur  
Et j'ai  
La joie dans la douleur  
Je m'enivre de ce poison  
À en perdre la raison**_

J'ai analysé ma réaction de ce fameux soir où Granger, Weasley et toi êtes venus dans ce couloir. Enfin je dirais plutôt ma non-réaction. Dire que je suis resté là, sans rien dire, sans réagir alors que tu m'en envoyais pleins la gueule. Mais je sais maintenant pourquoi cette impression de coup de poignard. Car comment réagirais tu si la personne dont tu es tombé amoureux te balançais les pires mots à la figure ? Oui, tes mots m'ont entaillé le cœur ce jour là. Mais j'ai décidé de faire avec, et de reprendre le dessus.

Depuis je suis satisfait à chaque fois que nous avons une altercation. Je suis heureux de prendre les mots et les coups que tu me donnes. C'est comme une toxine qui m'exalte. Je m'en délecte et en redemande, à en dépasser la limite du raisonnable.

_**C'est le bien qui fait mal  
Quand tu aimes  
Tout à fait normal  
Ta haine  
Prend le plaisir  
C'est si bon de souffrir  
Succombe au charme  
Donne tes larmes**_

Je sais que c'est à double tranchant ces bagarres avec toi. Elles me font souffrir autant qu'elles me ravissent. Mais je ne peux arrêter. Ta haine envers moi est forte et me prend mon ravissement de ces corps à corps douloureux. Mais ils sont si bons. Je peux t'y toucher sans que tu devines la vraie nature de mes sentiments. Je te rends bien souvent la pareille de tes verves, en y ajoutant une intonation que tu ne reconnais pas. Je te dit les pires mots comme je si je te déclarais ma flamme. Tu en es souvent déboussolé. Et c'est toujours à ce moment là que tu stop notre bagarre et t'enfuis. Aurais je trouvé une faille, qui te ferait changer d'avis sur moi ? Je vois bien quand tu fuis que ton regard est perdu, et légèrement humide.

_**C'est le bien qui fait mal  
Quand tu aimes  
Tout à fait banal  
Ta peine  
Les vrais délices  
Passent par le supplice  
Baisse les armes  
Donne tes larmes**_

Quand je retourne dans ma chambre après nos accrochages, je me rend compte que j'y ais été peut être un peu trop fort. Je me sens vide et triste de t'avoir autant blessé. Mais que veux tu, je t'aime et c'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour t'avoir près de moi. Bien évidemment l'euphorie retombe après ça. Et le gouffre de mon chagrin m'enveloppe. Obligé de subir ta haine pour pouvoir t'approcher. La tristesse se fait plus forte, je me laisse aller et laisser glisser ces perles salées qui se sont rassemblées dans mes yeux.

_**Je ressens  
De violentes pulsions  
J'ai l'impression  
De glisser vers le fond**_

Au fil du temps, mon envie de toi se fait ressentir de plus en plus. C'est comme des décharges à chaque fois que je t'aperçois. Tu es toujours aussi beau. De ton coté tu as diminué nos rencontres hasardeuses. Tu m'évites, quel retournement de situation. Quand on sait que c'est moi qui t'évitais au début de l'année. Bien souvent quand nos regards se croisent, j'ai l'impression de me noyer dans le tien. Comme si je glissais dans un abîme sans fond. Et je ressens un maelström d'émotions.

_**Si j'ignore  
D'où vient ce fléau  
J'adore  
L'avoir dans la peau**_

Je dois reconnaître que je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé là. Cet amour pour toi est comme un poison qui est arrivé dont on ne sait d'où. Tu as fais tomber toutes mes barrières sans le savoir. Tout détruit sur ton passage. Et t'es incrusté dans le moindre recoin de mon cœur et de mes pensées. Mais j'aime ça. J'aime t'aimer. Même si cet amour est à sens unique.

_**Envoûté par des idées folles  
Soudain  
Mes envies s'envolent  
Le désir devient ma prison  
À en perdre la raison **_

Bien souvent le soir, quand je pense à toi, des milliers d'images surgissent de mon esprit déchaîné. Toi m'embrassant, me touchant, me léchant…… et bien vite mon désir s'élance. Ces images passent et repassent dans ma tête, m'excitant encore plus si ce n'est possible. Je suis captif de mes émotions. Je ne peux me soustraire à ce besoin de toi. Et je commence à me toucher, en t'imaginant près de moi à faire ces gestes que j'exécute moi même sur mon corps enflammé. Je commence doucement, puis accélère mes attouchements. Je ne contrôle plus mes mains et mes doigts. Je passe et repasse sur la quasi totalité de mon corps avant de prendre en main l'objet de ma délivrance. Après la jouissance, je plonge dans un état second, comateux. Je suis déboussolé. Puis je sombre dans le sommeil.

_**C'est le bien qui fait mal  
Quand tu aimes  
Tout à fait normal  
Ta haine  
Prend le plaisir  
C'est si bon de souffrir  
Succombe au charme  
Donne tes larmes**_

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Mais hier soir, quand nous nous sommes croisé dans ce couloir, alors que je faisais ma ronde, notre bagarre a dégénéré. Comme d'habitude je me suis lancé à corps perdu dans cette rixe. Mais toi tu ne semblais pas y répondre comme avant. Ta haine avait l'air absente. Tes mots n'étaient pas blessants. Et tes coups n'avaient pas la même force qu'auparavant. Tu semblais engourdi. Puis tu m'as dis « arrête Draco, je ne le supporte plus. » Quand j'ai entendu mon prénom sortir de ta bouche, je me suis figé. Je me suis redressé et t'ai regardé. De nombreuses gouttes humides coulaient le long de tes joues. Tu avais l'air perdu, bouleversé, comme si tout le malheur du monde t'était tombé dessus. Alors j'ai fait ce que mon cœur me disait. Je me suis rapproché de toi et t'ai pris dans mes bras. Tu t'es laissé aller contre moi, déversant ce flot de larmes incessant. Alors je t'ai conduit à ma chambre.

_**C'est le bien qui fait mal  
Quand tu aimes  
Tout à fait banal  
Ta peine  
Les vrais délices  
Passent par le supplice  
Baisse les armes  
Donne tes larmes**_

Une fois là-bas, tu as continué à pleurer contre moi. Tes sanglots me resserraient le cœur. Te voir souffrir me retournait. C'était comme si c'était moi qui souffrais. Nous étions assis dans le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée. Quand tes larmes se sont taries, tu m'as regardé et m'as remercié en souriant timidement, tout en restant dans mes bras. Je ne t'ai rien répondu, j'était à mon tour bouleversé par ce qui venait de se passer. Ton air abattu avait eu raison de moi. Je m'étais laissé aller à te consoler. Comment ais-je pu laisser tomber mon masque de froideur devant toi et te prendre dans mes bras ? Et c'est toi qui à agit en premier. Alors que j'étais toujours perdu dans les tourments de ce que je venais de faire, tu m'as embrassé. Quand tu as arrêté notre baiser, auquel j'ai répondu, j'ais laisser tomber les armes. Mon bonheur inondait mes joues, c'était à mon tour de pleurer et au tien de me serrer dans tes bras.

_**Je ressens  
De violentes pulsions  
J'ai l'impression  
De glisser vers le fond**_

Puis je me suis ressaisi, et je suis venu quémander un nouveau baiser, que tu as bien voulu me donner. Nous nous sommes embrassé à perdre haleine, une passion dévorante nous entraînant dans son sillage. Je me suis alors relevé et t'ais attiré vers le lit. Tu m'as suivi sans rechigner. Quand je t'y ai allongé, je me suis repu de la vision que tu m'offrais. Tu avais les joues rougies, les yeux embrumés, le souffle court et les cheveux en bataille. Ton corps dégageait une sensualité exacerbée, ta virilité semblait bien réveillée. Tout en toi était un appel à la débauche.

Alors j'ai plongé. J'ai plongé dans cette luxure que tu m'offrais. J'ai ressenti un besoin impérieux de te prendre, là, maintenant. Mais je me suis retenu. Je voulais que tu ressentes toi aussi les affres du besoin de l'autre. Alors j'ai commencé par t'embrasser de nouveau, tendrement, pendant que mes mains se repaissaient des traits de ton visage. Mes lèvres ont fini par lâcher les tiennes et sont parties elles aussi dans l'exploration de ce visage. Elles ont ensuite amorcé une descente vers ton torse que mes mains avaient au préalable déshabillé. Tu haletais sous mes attouchements. Puis ne pouvant attendre, tu nous as dévêtu d'un sort informulé. J'ai alors continué mon excursion linguistique et palmaire sur ton corps. Je suis passé par des zones qui t'ont fait réagir plus que je ne le pensais. Tu n'étais que spasmes et ahanements.

Mais un des plus beau son qui m'a était donné d'entendre, fut le cri que tu as laissé échapper de ta gorge quand je t'ai enfin pris en bouche. Je t'ai léché de haut en bas, tout en m'amusant à souffler sur les sillons humides de mes passages. Puis je t'ai sucé et aspiré, comme on le fait d'une glace qui fond en été. Mon traitement t'a mis à mal. Tu ne retenais plus tes cris et tes coups de hanches. Quand la délivrance est venue, je suis resté, j'ai tout avalé, goulûment. Goûtant ton élixir, dont je me suis saoulé. Il t'a fallu un peu de temps pour redescendre, je t'avais envoyé loin dans les méandres du plaisir.

Quand tu es revenu dans un état à peu près normal, tu m'as regardé et souri avec félicité. Ce sourire pour moi vaut tout l'or du monde, car c'est moi qui te l'ai donné. Tu m'as ensuite attrapé pour m'embrasser, et quand tu as senti mon sexe toujours dur contre toi, tu m'as simplement dis « viens ». Alors je t'ai préparé, j'ai commencé par introduire un doigt en toi. Je sais que tu as eu mal, alors je t'ai de nouveau pris en main pour faire revenir le désir. Ton corps a réagi. Quand j'ai mis un deuxième doigt, j'ai accéléré le mouvement sur ta verge. Puis pour le troisième, je t'ai repris en bouche, pour que tu ne sentes pas la douleur que te procuraient mes doigts. Je te fouillais pour trouver ce point qui allait te faire crier de plaisir. Ce que tu as fait quand quelques secondes plus tard je le trouvais. J'ai alors sorti ta verge de ma bouche et retiré mes doigts, te faisant grogner de frustration.

Puis je me suis présenté à ton entrée, j'y suis allé en douceur. Peut être trop pour toi, car tu as agrippé mon corps avec tes jambes et m'as enfoncé en toi d'un coup. Cela t'as fait crier de plaisir et moi j'ai du me contrôler pour ne pas jouir de suite. Une fois calmé, j'ai commencé un lent vas et viens en toi, tu réclamais que j'aille plus vite. Mais je ne voulais pas, je voulais profiter de la chance qui m'était donnée de te faire l'amour. Je prenais mon temps et nous faisais monter crescendo vers le summum du plaisir. Je touchais à chaque coup de reins ta prostate, ce qui te faisais hurler de plus en plus. Puis j'ai quelque peu perdu le contrôle de mon corps, les mouvements se sont accélérés, jusqu'à n'être plus que des coups de pilon. Jusqu'à ce que ton corps recrache son contentement, et que tes lèvres laissent s'échapper un « je t'aime » presque inaudible, mais que j'ai entendu. Alors je me suis laissé engouffrer dans cette béatitude que ces mots ont provoqué et la sève de mon corps s'est répandue en toi comme les larmes ont coulé de mes yeux.

_**C'est le bien qui fait mal  
Quand tu aimes  
Tout à fait normal  
Ta haine  
Prend le plaisir  
C'est si bon de souffrir  
Succombe au charme  
Donne tes larmes**_

_**C'est le bien qui fait mal  
Quand tu aimes  
Tout à fait banal  
Ta peine  
Les vrais délices**_  
_**Passent par le supplice  
Baisse les armes  
Donne tes larmes**_

* * *

A suivre. Le prochain chapitre sera un POV d'Harry.

Alors, quand avez vous pensé ? Une tite review ?


	2. Comme toi

**Titre:** Le bien qui fait mal

**Auteur:** Emmoirel

**Genre:** Romance

**Couple:** HP/DM

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling. La chanson « Comme toi » appartient à Najoua Belyzel.

**Résumé:**Draco ressent une différence depuis la rentrée.

**Note:** Attention, ceci est une histoire de relation homosexuel. Présence d'un lemon. Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

* * *

**Comme Toi**

**POV Harry**

_Cinq mois et treize jours que je me cache de tous, même de mes meilleurs amis._

_Cinq mois et treize jours que je vis entre rêve et réalité._

_Cinq mois et treize jours que je vis à ton « rythme »_

_Cinq mois et treize jours que je souffre en silence._

_Cinq mois et treize jours que l'on est ensemble et pourtant je n'en suis pas heureux. Alors que je sais que tu es l'homme de ma vie._

Draco, cela fait cinq mois et treize jours que nous avons arrêté de vivre pour nous haïr mais pour vivre l'amour. Il y a un moment que je me suis aperçu que je ne t'haïssais plus. Je m'en suis rendu compte à la fin de notre sixième année, c'est à dire il y a environ un an. Je me suis rendu compte que j'éprouvais d'autres sentiments pour toi, quand j'ai eu peur de te perdre sur le champ de bataille. Tu avais rejoins l'ordre et Voldemort avait confié à Crabbe et Goyle la mission de te tuer. Je me suis alors jeté à corps perdu dans mon combat contre lui, pour pouvoir en finir vite et te retrouver. Quand j'ai enfin accompli ma mission et nous ai débarrassé de lui, je me suis précipité à ta recherche. Je t'ai retrouvé près des corps de tes anciens amis. Ils n'avaient pas réussi leur mission, mais ils t'avaient sérieusement amoché.

Je me suis alors approché de toi, tu étais à genoux, prostré devant leurs corps, en larmes. Quand je me suis mis à ta hauteur, tu m'as regardé avec un regard vide. Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que ça n'aurais pas du se passer comme ça. Qu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir parce qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à résister à leurs parents et imposer leurs choix. Puis tu t'ais écroulé, je t'ai rattrapé et porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tu avais sombré dans l'inconscience. Lorsque je t'ai déposé sur le lit que Pompom m'avait indiqué, je me suis permis de déposer un chaste baiser sur tes lèvres. Personne ne l'a vu, tout le monde était bien trop occupé à soigner les blessés. Puis je suis parti, je t'ai laissé entre les mains de Ginny, qui était restée pour aider à l'infirmerie.

Ensuite les vacances d'été sont arrivées. Je suis reparti chez les Dursley, pour le mois de juillet uniquement. Car en août, étant à présent majeur, je suis parti m'installer square grimaud. Hermione et Ron, m'y ont rejoint deux semaines avant la rentrée. Alors j'ai pris une décision, essayer de te séduire. Sans expliquer pourquoi à Mione, je lui ais demander de m'aider à arranger mon look. Nous avons alors fais les boutiques aux chemin de traverse. Un coiffeur a même réussi à dompter mes cheveux et m'a appris à reproduire ma coiffure. L'opticien de pré au lard a pu me faire des lentilles à ma vue. J'ai du subir des heures et des heures d'essayages avant que Mione soit satisfaite des résultats. Mais voilà, en dix jours j'était devenu un autre garçon.

Quand l'heure de la rentrée a sonné, j'étais stressé, je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire pour te séduire, ni même si j'avais une moindre parcelle de chance d'y réussir. Mais je me suis lancé, enfin le lendemain de notre arrivée à Poudlard, je n'ai pas pu descendre le premier soir, je n'avais pas le courage. Hermione et Ron on donc accepté de me laisser au dortoir, pensant que c'était à cause de tout ce battage médiatique qu'avait déclarer ma victoire sur Voldemort. Si ils savaient que c'était à cause de toi, du moins de ma peur de te voir. Mais le lendemain je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de sortir de notre dortoir, les cours reprenaient, alors je me suis lancé.

Mon arrivé a été remarqué, un grand silence s'est installé quand j'ai passé les portes de la grande salle derrière Mione et Ron. Je regardais le sol avec un sourire crispé tellement j'était intimidé. Puis j'ai osé relever la tête, et croiser ton regard. Tu me regardais bouche bée, notre échange visuel n'a pas duré longtemps, j'y ai vite mis fin, je ne voulais pas me trahir dès le premier jour. Alors je suis allé à ma table, et peu à peu les conversations ont repris. Je n'étais toujours pas à l'aise avec les regards qui passaient sur moi, mais il allait falloir que je m'y habitue.

Après une semaine de cours, où je n'ai pas réussi à te croiser une seule fois, j'ai enfin retrouvé ta trace. Bon d'accord j'en avais marre de voir que tu m'évitais, alors je me suis servi de la carte des maraudeurs. Ron et Mione étaient avec moi. Quand nous t'avons retrouvé dans ce couloir que nous ne connaissions pas, nous nous sommes approché de toi lentement. J'ai eu le temps de te voir reprendre ton masque Malfoyen. Ainsi c'est ici que tu viens pour être tranquille et laisser tomber les apparences. Quand tu nous as demandé de ton intonation cassante ce que nous faisions là, les vielles habitudes ont repris le dessus, et je me suis lancé dans un débit de paroles agressives envers toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé car toi tu n'as rien répondu, tu était là sans bouger, sans rien dire. J'ai perçu tes tremblements. Tu avais l'air perdu. Alors nous sommes reparti, nous t'avons laissé dans cet état. Mais avant de passer l'angle du couloir, je t'ai regardé une dernière fois. J'étais perplexe face à ta non réaction, j'hésitais à faire demi tour pour te rejoindre. Mais je ne pouvais pas, pas avec Mione et Ron avec moi. Alors j'ai continué mon chemin.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête le soir ou nous t'avons trouvé dans ce couloir désert. Mais depuis tu avais repris le chemin de nos bonnes vielles rixes. Tu y mettais du cœur, tu étais plus virulent qu'avant. Que se soit dans tes mots ou tes coups. Je me devait bien d'y répondre, car tu trouvais toujours le petit quelque chose à dire qui fait mal. Mais combien de fois j'ai du fuir pendant le combat. Tu avais une façon étrange de me dire ces paroles blessantes, tu y mettais une intonation qui me rendait fou. C'était comme si au lieu de me lancer des insultes, tu me disais des mots d'amour. Mon corps réagissais à cette intonation, alors je devais fuir pour que tu ne ressentes pas le changement. Je ne voulais pas que tu devines mon désir pour toi comme ça, en plein milieu d'une bagarre. Je ne voulais pas que tu trouves ma faille comme ça. Alors je fuyais le combat, le regard perdu et humide.

Ensuite c'est moi qui t'ai fuis. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ces altercations. Alors je t'évitais. Je croisais souvent ton regard dans la grande salle, et je me laissais à y plonger quelques minutes avant de reprendre le dessus et de détourner les yeux. Je ne voulais pas que tu y lises mon amour pour toi. De ton coté ton regard avais quelque peu changé, il n'était plus aussi haineux qu'avant, mais je ne savais pas l'interpréter.

Puis tout a basculé le 18 janvier. Comme à mon habitude, je me promenais dans les couloirs de l'école, alors que le couvre feu étais passé. Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai percuté quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Car j'ai relevé les yeux, tu étais là face à moi. Tu as alors commencé à m'insulter, à me frapper. Mais moi je ne pouvais pas te répondre comme avant, mes réparties n'étaient pas méchantes, mes coups n'avaient aucune puissance, j'étais comme ankylosé. Puis le mot de trop est arrivé et je t'ai dit « arrête Draco, je ne le supporte plus. »

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je ne supportais plus cet amour à sens unique. Puis j'ai senti des bras m'entourer, les tiens. Je me suis alors collé à ton torse et ai laissé sortir toute ma peine. Tu m'as conduit dans ta chambre, sans un mot, me tenant toujours contre toi. Nous nous sommes assis et j'ai continué à déverser mon malheur. Quand mes larmes se sont asséchées, je t'ai remercié timidement. Mais quand j'ai relevé les yeux, ce que j'ai vu m'a déstabilisé. Tu étais perdu dans tes pensées, ton masque avait disparu, tu avais l'air déboussolé par ce qui venait de ce passer. Alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout, je t'ai embrassé. Quand j'ai mis fin à ce baiser volé auquel tu as répondu, c'était à ton tour d'être en larme, j'ai alors inversé les rôles, et c'est moi qui t'ai consolé. Je ne savais pas comment interpréter tes larmes, mais j'ai pris le risque que tu sortes de ta torpeur et me casse la gueule.

Puis tu t'ais ressaisi, et là mon cœur à explosé, tu me réclamais un autre baiser, que je t'ai bien évidemment accordé. Nous nous sommes alors embrassé à perdre haleine, la passion nous consumait. Tu t'ais ensuite relevé et m'as attiré vers le lit. Je t'ai suivi sans résister. Quand tu m'y as allongé, tu m'as observé un long moment. J'étais gêné et avait sûrement les joues rouges. J'avais le souffle court et mon désir semblait bien réveillé. Puis tu as plongé sur moi. Tu as commencé par m'embrasser de nouveau, tendrement, pendant que tes mains se délectaient des traits de mon visage. Tes lèvres ont fini par lâcher les miennes et sont parties elles aussi dans l'exploration de mon visage. Elles ont ensuite amorcé une descente vers mon torse que tes mains avaient au préalable déshabillé. J'haletais sous tes attouchements. Puis ne pouvant attendre, je nous ai dévêtu d'un sort informulé. Tu as alors continué ton excursion linguistique et palmaire sur mon corps. Tu es passé par des zones qui m'ont fait réagir plus que je ne le pensais. Je n'étais que spasmes et halètements.

J'ai laissé échapper un cri de ma gorge quand tu m'as enfin pris en bouche. Tu m'as léché de haut en bas, tout soufflant sur les sillons humides des passages de ta langue. Puis tu m'as sucé et aspiré, comme si j'étais une sucrerie. Ton traitement m'a mis à mal. Je ne retenais plus mes cris et mes coups de hanches. Quand la délivrance est venue, tu es resté, tu as tout avalé, avidement. Dégustant mon élixir. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour redescendre, tu m'avais expédié loin dans le labyrinthe de la jouissance.

Quand je suis revenu dans un état à peu près normal, je t'ai regardé et souri avec bien-être. Je t'ai ensuite attrapé pour t'embrasser, et quand j'ai senti ton sexe toujours dur contre moi, je t'ai simplement dis « viens ». Tu m'as préparé, tu as commencé par introduire un doigt en moi. Tu sais que j'ai eu mal, alors tu m'as de nouveau pris en main pour faire revenir le désir. Mon corps a réagi. Quand tu as mis un deuxième doigt, tu as accéléré le mouvement sur ma verge. Puis pour le troisième, tu m'as repris en bouche, pour que je ne sente pas la douleur que me procuraient tes doigts. Tu me fouillais pour trouver ce point qui allait me faire crier de plaisir. Ce que j'ai fait quand quelques secondes plus tard tu le trouvais. Tu as alors sorti ma verge de ta bouche et retiré tes doigts, me faisant bougonner de frustration.

Puis tu t'ais présenté à mon entrée, tu y allais en douceur. Trop pour moi, j'ai agrippé ton corps avec mes jambes et t'ai enfoncé en moi d'un coup. Cela m'as fait crier de plaisir. Tu as commencé un lent vas et viens en moi, je réclamais que tu ailles plus vite. Mais tu ne voulais pas. Tu prenais ton temps et nous faisais monter crescendo vers le summum du plaisir. Tu touchais à chaque coup de reins ma prostate, ce qui me faisais hurler de plus en plus. Puis tu as perdu le contrôle de ton corps, les mouvements se sont accélérés, jusqu'à n'être plus que des coups de pilon. Jusqu'à ce que mon corps recrache son contentement, et que mes lèvres laissent s'échapper un « je t'aime » presque inaudible, mais que tu as du entendre. Alors tu t'ais laissé engouffrer dans ce que ces mots ont provoqué et la sève de ton corps s'est répandue en moi comme les larmes ont coulé de tes yeux.

Draco, cela fait cinq mois et treize jours que nous avons arrêté de nous battre pour vivre l'amour. Enfin, arrêté de nous battre est un bien grand mot. Nous vivons notre amour mais cacher aux yeux de tous. Tu ne veux pas que ça se sache. Tu me dis que c'est parce que tu n'es pas encore prêt à affronter ton père si il apprenait que tu es gay et qu'en plus tu sors avec moi. Tu te fous sois disant des autres et de ce qu'ils pourraient penser, mais je pense que tu ne t'en moque pas tant que ça.

Nos journées sont exactement les mêmes qu'avant. Dès que nous nous croisons, les insultes et les coups pleuvent. Je dirais même que tu y mets plus de hargne qu'avant. Regarde la fois ou tu m'as cassé le poignet… bon d'accord Pompom m'a soigné en deux temps trois mouvements et tu t'en ais repenti toute la nuit qui à suivi, mais tu ne trouve pas que tu te laisse dépasser par tout ça ? Tu n'as même pas remarqué que depuis quelques temps, je ne réplique de nouveau quasiment plus à tes piques. Je te laisse me frapper en ne ripostant pratiquement pas. Non, tu n'as rien vu du tout. Tu es trop absorbé par le fait de donner le change. Et moi je sombre.

Je ne le supporte plus, je croyais avoir atteint l'impossible quand tu m'as fait l'amour la première fois. Ce fameux soir où tu as laissé tombé le masque et que tu m'as consolé dans ce couloir. Mais en fin de compte je ne suis pas beaucoup plus avancé. J'aimerais tellement montrer à tout le monde combien je t'aime. Et que tu n'es pas comme ils le pensent tous. Je ne peux même pas partager ce bonheur avec Mione et Ron, tu m'as demandé de ne rien leur dire à eux aussi. Alors suis je vraiment heureux ? Non. Même si je suis avec l'homme que j'aime, je ne suis pas heureux. Et je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je ne suis pas comme toi.

_**Non je ne suis pas**__**  
**__**Comme**__**…**__** comme**__**…**__** comme toi !**__**  
**__**Pas cette fois**__**  
**__**Comme**__**…**__** comme**__**…**__** comme toi !**_

Non je ne suis pas comme toi, tu aurais du t'en douter, je suis un gryffondor. Cela ne me suffit plus, alors en ce tout dernier jour d'école, j'ais fait comme si je ne te voyais pas. Je ne répondais pas et ne m'engageais pas dans tes appels à la bagarre. Je ne veux plus entendre ces mots, sentir ces coups.

_**Cracher des mots d'amour**__**  
**__**Sur celui que l'on aime.**__**  
**__**Verser dans son discours**__**  
**__**Un parfum de haine...**_

Je sais que tu m'aimes, tu ne me l'as dis qu'une fois mais me le montre tout les soirs. Tu me dis que tous les « je te hais », « tu me répugne » et autres phrases de ce genre, je dois les comprendre comme l'opposé de ce qu'elles veulent dire. Mais tu mets tellement de force et de rancœur dans tes paroles, que je suis souvent déstabilisé. Tu as l'air de tellement croire ce que tu dis.

_**Jouer des mauvais tours, **__**  
**__**Se prendre pour le roi, **__**  
**__**Chercher à rendre fou, **__**  
**__**Quand on perd haleine!**__**  
**_

Tu me tends souvent des embuscades, pour augmenter le nombre de nos « combats ». Tu parades devant les autres serpentards. Mais comme je ne prends pas la perche que tu me tends à chaque fois, tu cherches et utilises les mots les plus blessant pour me faire réagir, car tu ne vois pas comment faire sinon pour que je réponde à tes attaques.

_**Tout contre toi pour exister, **__**  
**__**Je m'imprégnais non sans regrets**__**  
**__**De tout ce mal que tu m'as fait**__**…**_

J'ai enduré longtemps cette mascarade sans rien dire. Et me lovais contre toi le soir, te laissais me faire l'amour encore et encore, alors que j'étais partagé entre plaisir et douleur. Mais ne pouvant me passer de toi, je continuais, en le regrettant, de m'immerger dans ce mal être que tu me faisais ressentir.

_**Mais je ne suis pas**__**  
**__**Comme**__**…**__** comme**__**…**__** comme toi !**__**  
**__**Pas cette fois**__**  
**__**Comme**__**…**__** comme**__**…**__** comme toi !**_

Mais je ne suis pas comme toi, tu aurais du t'en douter. Cela ne me suffit plus, alors en ce tout dernier jour d'école, j'ais fait comme si je ne te voyais pas. Je ne répondais pas et ne m'engageais pas dans tes appels à la bagarre. Je ne veux plus entendre ces mots, sentir ces coups.

_**J'effacerai pour toujours**__**  
**__**Ton âme de la mienne.**__**  
**__**Et quand naîtra ce jour**__**  
**__**Je ne serai plus le même!**_

Draco, demain matin nous allons partir définitivement de cette école. Et demain je partirais seul. Je ne sais pas encore où je vais aller, mais en tout cas pas à grimaud, tu m'y retrouverais trop facilement. Je vais tout faire pour t'oublier. Je vais purifier mon âme et mon corps de toi. Essayer de devenir quelqu'un d'autre que ce Harry Potter transis d'amour. Et quand enfin je ne penserais plus à toi, je serais enfin une autre personne, je serais libre.

_**Tout contre toi j'irai briser, **__**  
**__**Les miroirs où se reflétait**__**  
**__**Ton regard qui me poursuivait**_

Et quand je reviendrais à Londres, si je te croise un jour, je te balancerais tous les souvenirs que j'aurais mis dans une pensine, souvenirs de tes regards. Que se soit ceux où te m'aimais ou ceux où tu me haïssais.

_**Mais je ne suis pas**__**  
**__**Comme**__**…**__** comme**__**…**__** comme toi !**__**  
**__**Pas cette fois**__**  
**__**Comme**__**…**__** comme**__**…**__** comme toi !**_

_**Cracher des mots d'Amour**__**  
**__**Sur celui que l'on aime.**__**  
**__**Chercher à rendre fou**__**  
**__**Quand on perd haleine...**_

_**Qu'importe que reviennent, **__**  
**__**Ces pensées qui m'aliènent...**__**  
**__**Je saignerai mes veines**_

_**Pour soigner mes peines !**_

Et tant pis si je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ces souvenirs. Si ils me rendent fous, je me taillerais les veines pour ne plus y penser. S'il faut souffrir pour t'oublier, je le ferais.

_**Mais je ne suis pas**__**  
**__**Comme**__**…**__** comme**__**…**__** comme toi !**__**  
**__**Pas cette fois**__**  
**__**Comme**__**…**__** comme**__**…**__** comme toi !**_

Non, je ne suis irrévocablement pas comme toi. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour supporter cette parodie que nous jouons depuis cinq mois et treize jours. Ce soir je ne t'ai pas rejoint dans ta chambre, je suis dans mon dortoir, avec mes amis. Je suis en train de t'écrire cette lettre. J'ai bien vu que tu ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi je ne relevais pas quand tu m'interpellais.

Et si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que nous sommes déjà le lendemain. Et que je suis déjà parti.........

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Doit-il y avoir une suite ou non ? Et si oui, quelle genre de suite aimeriez vous ?


	3. Lettre à Mione et Ron

**Titre:** Le bien qui fait mal

**Auteur:** Emmoirel

**Genre:** Romance

**Couple:** HP/DM

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Résumé:**Draco ressent une différence depuis la rentrée.

**Note:** Attention, ceci est une histoire de relation homosexuel. Présence d'un lemon. Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

**Je sais c'est un très court chapitre. Mais il fallait que je le fasse pour la suite de l'histoire. Le chapitre suivant est commencé.**

* * *

**Lettre à Mione et Ron**

Vendredi 30 juin,

Ce matin était le matin du dernier départ de Poudlard de toutes les 7ème années. Il régnait dans la grande salle un grand bourdonnement. Tout le monde était là et le directeur venait d'achever son discours d'au revoir à ces élèves qu'il avait vu grandir pendant sept ans. Les Serdaigles continuaient leurs incessantes discussions sur les cours, alors que s'en était fini pour eux. Les Poufsouffles réagissaient comme ……des Poufsouffles, ils s'embrassaient avec effusions en se disant qu'ils allaient se manquer. Les Gryffondors eux faisaient un raffut du diable en parlant de tout et de rien, comme d'habitude. Sauf peut être Ron et Hermione qui avaient l'air d'être à l'affût de quelque chose. Et pour ce qui est des serpentards, et bien ils se tenaient droit et fièrement, dans un silence parfait, tout en avalant leur petit déjeuné. Seul leur prince avait l'air de chercher quelque chose.

Le brouhaha de la salle fut interrompu par deux hiboux qui arrivaient avec chacun une lettre. Cela aurait pu paraître normal si ça avait été un autre matin. Mais ce matin, il ne devait normalement pas y avoir de courrier puisque tout le monde rentrait chez lui. C'est pour ça que les élèves s'étaient tus. Les hiboux se dirigèrent pour l'un vers Hermione et pour l'autre vers Draco. On pouvait les voir se dépêcher d'ouvrir leur lettre.

- Ron, regarde c'est une lettre d'Harry, pour nous deux.

_Hermione, Ron,_

_Je pense que vous devez vous demander où je suis passé. Mais arrêtez de regarder à droite et à gauche, je n'apparaîtrais pas dans la grande salle ce matin, je suis déjà parti. Je sais, j'aurais du vous prévenir, mais je ne pouvais pas car vous m'auriez demandé les raisons de ce départ précipité. Et je n'avais pas le courage de vous le dire en face. Oui c'est lâche de ma part, mais vous savez bien qu'il y a une part de serpentard en moi. _

_J'imagine que vous vous demandez ce qui a pu me pousser à partir comme un voleur, mais les explications vont arriver, soyez patient. Avant tout, je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses pour tout. Pour ce que je vais vous apprendre et que j'aurais du avoir le courage de vous dire de vive voix. Ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plait. Vous savez pour moi ça n'a pas était facile de ne rien vous dire, mais je l'ai choisi. Alors pardonnez moi de vous apprendre ça comme ça. De toute façon, il n'y a plus de ça. Je sais Mione « viens en au fait Harry », mais tu sais c'est dur pour moi de vous révéler ça alors qu'il n'existe plus désormais._

_Bon je me lance. Il y a à peut près un an que j'ai compris les sentiments que je ressentais pour une certaine personne. Alors pendant les vacances d'été je t'ai demandé de m'aider à me relooker pour pouvoir avoir une chance de le séduire. Oui j'ai bien dis « le » car je suis gay, je l'ai compris en même temps que mes sentiments pour lui. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dis pourquoi Mione. Puis à la rentrée, il s'est avéré que mon changement de look a fonctionné, mais je ne l'ai su qu'en janvier. Mais pour en arriver là, il a fallu que je subisse encore et encore ces incessantes bagarres qui nous liais d'une autre manière. _

_Je pense qu'après ces derniers mots vous avez compris de qui il s'agit. Mais ne vous emportez pas tout de suite, surtout toi Ron, attendez d'avoir fini ma lettre s'il vous plait. Vers la mi janvier, un soir où je me promenais encore dans les couloirs de l'école, je suis tombé sur lui, enfin disons que je l'ai percuté, et bien évidemment il s'est emporté, vous le connaissez. Puis quand il a commencé à me frapper et m'insulter je n'ai pas répondu, je n'avais plus la force de le faire. Il a alors arrêté, et m'a pris dans ses bras quand il a vu que je pleurais. Il m'a ensuite conduit à sa chambre et a continué de me calmer. Puis tout à basculé. D'ennemis nous sommes passé à petits amis. _

_J'avais enfin atteins mon but, alors que je n'y croyais plus. J'était heureux, au début, mais au fil du temps je l'était de moins en moins. Ce n'était pas parce que lui ne m'aime pas, bien au contraire, il m'aime lui aussi. Et je risque de l'anéantir en étant parti comme ça. Mais je suis parti car je sombrais, je ne supportais plus le mal être qui m'envahissait. Nous avons gardé le silence sur notre relation par rapport à son père. Mais je pense que Draco avait aussi du mal à affronter le regard des autres, je ne lui en veux pas, il est un serpentard. Regardez, moi non plus je n'ai pas pu vous affronter pour vous dire la vérité._

_Voilà vous savez tout maintenant. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Je ne vous dis pas où je suis parti, car je ne veut pas que Draco sache où me trouver. Il faut que l'on passe à autre chose, lui comme moi. Sauf que moi je suis plus fort que lui pour y faire face tout seul. C'est pour ça que j'ai un service à vous demander. Occupez vous de lui s'il vous plait. Pour ça, je vous ais cédé la demeure des Black. Il vous fallait un lieu où vivre et il me parait parfait, du moins après quelques améliorations. Et comme ça vous pourrez y prendre soin de Draco en toute confiance. Personne ne viendra le chercher ici._

_Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander, mais faites le s'il vous plait, au nom de notre amitié. Il va vraiment avoir besoin de soutient, il est plus fragile que ce qu'il n'y parait. Le masque Malfoyen ne pourra pas l'aider cette fois. Je le connais. _

_Ne me cherchez pas, je reviendrais quand le temps aura fait son travail._

_Je vous aime, Harry._

Hermione et Ron se regardaient avec un air hébété quand tout à coup ils entendirent un hurlement à faire se retourner Voldemort dans sa tombe.

- NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!

* * *

A suivre. Une tite review ?


	4. Le cahier

**Titre:** Le bien qui fait mal

**Auteur:** Emmoirel

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Couple:** HP/DM

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Résumé:**Draco ressent une différence depuis la rentrée.

**Note:** Attention, ceci est une histoire de relation homosexuel. Présence d'un lemon. Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

* * *

**Le cahier**

**Semaine 1, 30 septembre**

Harry, cela fait maintenant trois mois que tu es parti. Mais j'ai décidé aujourd'hui de commencer ce cahier pour te dire ce que je ressens, ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie, même si je sais que tu ne liras jamais ces mots. En fait l'idée viens d'Hermione, elle pense que grâce à ça je pourrais me sentir mieux, c'est pourquoi elle m'a offert ce cahier moldu. Moi je ne pense pas que je me sentirais mieux grâce à ça. Je ne viendrais pas écrire dans ce cahier tout les jours, j'y viendrais peut être une fois par semaine, pour faire le point. Enfin je verrais bien, je viendrais quand le besoin s'en fera ressentir.

Aujourd'hui je vais te raconter ce que qui c'est passé depuis que tu es parti. Quand j'ai reçu ta lettre ce jour là, tout mon monde c'est écroulé. J'ai tout d'abord été étonné de recevoir du courrier ce jour là, alors je me suis précipité sur cette lettre. Si j'avais su. Tout au long de la lettre, Malefoy n'existait plus, seul restait Draco. Et ma réaction a été des plus anti-Malfoyenne qui puisse exister. Je me suis liquéfié. J'ai laissé transparaître toutes mes émotions devant la totalité des élèves. Mes larmes coulaient d'elles même. Et quand j'ai réalisé que tu venais de me quitter, j'ai hurlé. Puis me suis écroulé. Le choc avait été trop fort pour moi. Car en prenant conscience de ton départ, j'avais pris consciences de ses raisons. Et tout était de ma faute.

Quand je suis revenu à moi, je me suis retrouvé face à Hermione. Elle était assoupie dans un fauteuil, près de la fenêtre. Je n'osais pas bouger, je ne voulais pas la réveiller. J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai découvert une chambre des plus simple qui soit, un lit, un fauteuil et une armoire. Les papiers sur les murs étaient vieillots et abîmés. Je ne savait pas où j'étais, mais je me sentait pourtant en sécurité. Etait ce dû à l'endroit ou à la présence de ta meilleure amie, je ne sais pas, mais j'étais confiant. Du moins jusqu'à ce que j'entende une bonne femme hurler des mots sans suite où j'ai pu seulement comprendre « traîtres à leur sang ». Ce capharnaüm a bien évidemment réveillé Hermione. Elle m'a alors regardé et adressé un timide « bonjour Draco » quand la porte c'est ouverte sur un Ron totalement échevelé.

Je leur ai demandé où nous étions, pourquoi nous y étions et surtout pourquoi étais je avec eux. Hermione m'a alors répondu que nous étions dans la demeure des Black, suite à ta demande. La mention de ton prénom m'a rappelé les derniers évènements. Je me suis alors recroquevillé dans le lit et ai de nouveau pleuré. Devant mon état de détresse, tes amis ne savaient pas quoi faire. Alors Mione a fait la première chose qui lui est venue à l'esprit. Elle s'est assise à coté de moi, m'a forcé à boire quelque chose et m'a pris dans ses bras. Je me suis raccroché à elle comme on se raccroche à une bouée de sauvetage. J'ai laissé sortir ma peine, sans pudeur, puis me suis enfoncé dans l'abîme de la potion de sommeil que ton amie m'avait fais boire en traître.

Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, je me sentait vaseux mais me rappelais pourquoi. Mais je devais reconnaître que cette potion m'avait fait du bien. J'avais besoin de repos. Je suis descendu rejoindre tes amis dans la cuisine et leur ai demandé de plus amples explications que ce qu'ils m'avaient dit la veille. Alors Ron m'a simplement tendu la lettre que tu leur avais écrite. Ils m'ont ensuite expliqué qu'après mon effondrement en plein milieu de la grande salle, ils s'étaient précipité vers moi et m'avaient conduit aux limites de l'école pour pouvoir transplaner ici. Ils m'expliquèrent aussi que je n'étais pas prisonnier ou autre, et que je pouvais décider de rester avec eux ou de partir. Je voyais bien qu'ils faisaient un effort pour être le plus cordiale possible avec moi, surtout Ron. Mais je ne leur en voulais pas, je comprenais leur réaction. Premièrement, j'étais celui qui leur avait pourri la vie pendant plus de six ans, et deuxièmement le meilleur ami était parti sans leur dire où, à cause de moi. Je pouvais comprendre leur difficulté à être amicaux avec moi et ne leur en voulait pas. Je leur annonçais que je décidais de rester ici. Que je n'avais pas encore la force d'affronter mon père qui devait maintenant être au courant de mon coup d'éclat.

Après ça, je suis resté enfermé dans ma chambre deux semaines. Je délirais, j'avais de la fièvre et je pleurais tout le temps. Hermione s'est occupée de moi comme une vrai mère, elle me nourrissait, me lavais, me berçais et me soignais. J'étais une vraie loque. Pendant ce temps là, Ron a commencé à essayer de te trouver. Mais il rentrait bredouille tous les jours. Quand je suis enfin sorti de cette léthargie, ça a été pour rentrer dans un état diamétralement opposé. J'étais survolté, je faisais abstraction de ton départ et ne cessais de répété qu'il fallait remettre la maison en état car tu allais bientôt rentrer et qu'il fallait que tout soit parfait. Je me suis alors attelé à la tache de refaire toute la maison à neuf. Ron et Hermione ne savaient plus comment réagir face à ma surexcitation et à mon déni de ton départ. Il m'a fallut deux mois pour remettre cette baraque en état, mais j'en suis arrivé à bout. Et quand j'ai eu fini, j'ai enfin repris conscience de la réalité. Je suis redevenu « normal », avec ma peine et mes remords.

Je me suis excusé auprès de tes amis, et les ai remercié pour leur soutient. Même si je n'étais pas encore sorti de ma déprime. Mais il fallait que j'avance et que je laisse le temps me faire t'oublier. Mais ça je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, alors je doit laisser le temps atténuer ma douleur et vivre avec ce manque que ton départ à créer.

Entre Hermione et moi il existe une lien particulier, depuis ces deux semaines où elle a du s'occuper de moi. Je me sens très proche d'elle. Nous n'en n'avons pas parlé, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de le faire, on le ressent l'un comme l'autre. Elle est devenue comme une seconde mère pour moi. Je sais, ça peut paraître fou. Moi, Draco Malefoy, considérer Hermione Granger, une « sang de bourbe », comme une deuxième mère. Et alors, il n'y a que les imbéciles que ne changent pas d'avis. Avec Ron, ce n'est pas encore ça, mais je le comprends. Nous sommes quand même parvenu à un semblant de camaraderie. Ce n'est pas encore la franche amitié, mais ça viendras peut être un jour.

Je rêve souvent de toi, de nous. Tu me manques toujours autant. Mes les souvenirs que j'ai de nous deux, sont mes plus beaux. Alors je ne cesse de les revivre. Je sais, ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'oublierais. Reviendras tu un jour ? Pas forcément pour moi, je veux dire reviendras tu un jour à Londres, vivre là où tu aurais du être, auprès de tes amis.

Il faut que je décide quoi faire de ma vie, quelles études je vais faire. Hermione n'arrête pas de me torturer avec ça. Elle, elle va faire des études de médicomagie, Ron, lui va aller travailler avec son frère George, dans la boutique de farces et attrapes qu'il a créé avec son défunt jumeau. Je ne suis vraiment pas décidé, mais je pense que je vais moi aussi me tourner vers la médicomagie.

**Semaine 2, 15 octobre**

Ça y est je me suis décidé, je serais psychomage. Je veux pouvoir aider les gens à se sentir mieux en les écoutant. Je commence dans quinze jours la fac. Je serais dans la même que Mione. Heureusement, car j'ai encore besoin de sa présence rassurante. Entre Ron et moi, les relations s'arrangent, je l'aime bien en fin de compte ma belette. J'ai vraiment été un idiot durant toute notre scolarité. Surtout que les Weasley sont quand même de ma famille, nous sommes peut être des cousins éloignés mais nous sommes cousins. Là aussi je regrette mes agissements d'avant.

Nous avons tout les trois pris des habitudes de vie. Je loge au deuxième étage et eux au premier. Nous nous retrouverons pour les repas dans la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée. Nous passons nos soirées ensemble, à parler de tout et de rien. Quelques fois, Mione ose me demander de lui raconter des morceaux de notre histoire. Et je leur raconte, avec difficulté, mais je leur raconte. Ils ont le droit de savoir. Ce sont tes amis, et les miens aussi maintenant. Je leur suis reconnaissant d'avoir accédé à ta demande, et d'avoir pris soin de moi. Je ne les en remercierais jamais assez. Mais je leur ment encore et ça ne me plait pas. Mais je ne veux plus qu'ils s'inquiètent autant pour moi, je veux qu'ils commencent à vivre leur vie. Alors je ne leur dis pas que la déchirure de ton départ est toujours là. Que le trou béant qu'elle a causé ne se referme pas, bien au contraire, il s'agrandit.

Mes parents ont finalement appris où je me « cachais», mais ils ne sont pas venus. Ils m'ont simplement envoyé un hibou pour me dire qu'ils voulaient que je rentre au manoir pour leur expliquer pourquoi j'étais parti. Je leur ai répondu que je ne retournerais pas au manoir, mais que j'allais bien, qu'ils devaient me laisser vivre ma vie et que je leur expliquerais un jour, quand j'en aurais la force, pourquoi ce départ.

D'autres de tes amis sont passés voir Mione et Ron. Il y a eu Luna, Ginny, Neville et George. Ils ont été surpris de me trouver là. Mais avec mon accord, Mione leur a expliqué pourquoi. Je me suis senti honteux d'être là, alors que toi tu n'étais pas auprès d'eux. Ta place aurait du être avec tes amis, pas seul quelque part dans le monde. Mais apparemment, tes amis comprennent. Ils ne sont pas extrêmement chaleureux avec moi, mais restent cordiaux. Sauf Luna qui elle faisait comme si la situation était normale et logique. Cette fille est vraiment un cas à part. Mais je l'aime bien.

Je dois te laisser, Mione m'appelle………

Harry, tu me manques, je t'aime tant.

* * *

A suivre ......


	5. Pardon

**Titre:** Le bien qui fait mal

**Auteur:** Emmoirel

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Couple:** HP/DM

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Résumé:**Draco ressent une différence depuis la rentrée.

**Note:** Attention, ceci est une histoire de relation homosexuel. Présence d'un lemon. Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

* * *

**Pardon**

**Semaine 3, 2 novembre**

Harry, aujourd'hui en ce jour de « saint défunts », c'est une fête moldue de leur calendrier, nous avons, Ron, Hermione et moi, été nous recueillir sur les tombes de personnes qui nous étaient cher. Nous avons été sur celle de Fred, ainsi que celles de ton parrain et de tes parents. C'est moi qui ai insisté pour aller les voir. Je me suis excusé auprès d'eux, car c'est à cause de moi que tu n'as pas pu être là pour aller t'y recueillir.

L'automne s'est bien installé dans notre quotidien, il pleut, il fait froid, c'est maussade, triste. Tout comme mon état d'âme. Pour une fois je suis réellement raccord avec le temps. Les cours ont commencé il y a quinze jours, j'ai bien fait de choisir cette voix, ça me plait. Mione a changé de direction, elle ne veut plus être un simple médicomage, elle veut être en plus être chercheur en potion médicale. Cette fille est épatante, elle suit deux cursus en parallèle. Je ne sais pas comment elle y arrive, surtout qu'elle a souvent deux cours à la même heure. Elle m'épate.

Harry, où es tu ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'imaginer seul, triste et malheureux dans un pays inconnu. Reviens je t'en supplie, j'ai changer tu sait. Et puis s'il le faut, je disparaîtrais. J'ai tant besoin de te voir, ne serais ce que cinq minutes, de t'entendre. J'aimerais tant que tu sois heureux entouré de tes amis, que j'ai l'impression de t'avoir volé. Je ne suis pas à ma place ici, c'est toi qui devrais y être. Reviens, vite, s'il te plait ………

**Semaine 6, 23 décembre**

Demain nous partons tout les trois au terrier, les Weasley nous ont invité à passer noël chez eux, même moi, il ne veulent pas que je reste seul. Je soupçonne ma belette préférée d'avoir insisté pour que je vienne aussi. Je n'ai pas de réels problèmes avec sa famille, je m'entends plutôt bien avec eux, mais c'est surtout à cause de Ginny, elle a encore du mal à accepter notre histoire et m'en veut de ton départ. Je n'ai pas vraiment envies d'aller fêter noël alors que tu n'es pas là, mais je ne veut pas les vexer, alors j'y vais.

**Semaine 7, 25 décembre**

Je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu, je ne pouvais plus rester au terrier. Car ce matin, après que nous ayons tous ouvert nos paquets, il y a eu un grand blanc. Nous étions tous fixé sur les paquets qu'il restait au pied du sapin, tous portaient ton nom. J'étais pétrifié de voir ces cadeaux qui t'étaient déstinés alors que tu n'étais pas avec nous. Puis le barrage à céder et j'ai fondu en larmes, devant tout les autres, alors j'ai immédiatement transplané ici, à l'abri dans ma chambre.

Je t'en veux Harry, je t'en veux d'être parti comme ça, sans me laisser te prouver que je t'aime vraiment. Tu aurais du me parler, je t'aurais expliqué que j'attendais simplement la fin de Poudlard pour l'annoncer à mes parents et enfin vivre notre amour au grand jour. Je t'en veux, car maintenant il n'y a plus rien, plus rien à annoncer à mes parents et au monde sorcier. Plus rien à vivre au grand jour. En plus je n'arrive pas à t'oublier, je t'aime toujours autant, si ce n'est plus, malheureusement. Comment fais je faire pour m'en sortir………

**Semaine 7, 29 décembre**

En cours j'ai fait la connaissance de Zachary, il est simpa. Il vient des Etats Unis. Il habitait à Salem, mais voulait changer d'horizon, alors il est venu ici. Il suit la même branche que moi alors on reste ensemble en cours. Il est grand, assez costaud, châtain foncé, il a des yeux vert d'eau rieurs, il est débordant d'humour et d'espièglerie. Il est homo lui aussi. Mione et Ron ont un peu de mal avec lui, mais ne le rejette pas. Il y a quelque chose qui les dérangent chez lui, qui les met mal à l'aise. Moi je ne vois pas quoi, mais c'est pas grave, tant qu'il ne rejette pas le seul ami que je me suis fait depuis Poudlard. Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'envisage rien avec lui, en plus il sort déjà avec quelqu'un, un certain William que je ne connais pas encore. Mais ça ne devrait pas tarder puisqu'ils m'ont invité pour leur soirée du réveillon du jour de l'an. Je te raconterais tout ça la prochaine fois.

Je te laisse, y a ma belette qui m'appel, ce soir on se fait une sortie entre pote, je crois surtout qu'il ne veux plus entendre les filles bavasser sur le mariage prochain de Luna et George. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ces deux là ensemble, mais tout compte fait ils sont bien assortis.

J'y vais, je t'aime.

**Semaine 8, 2 janvier**

Pardonnes moi Harry, merlin qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! Je m'en veux, désolé, je n'aurais pas du. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris bordel ! Comment ais-je pu faire ça ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a pris. En fait le soir du réveillon s'est mal terminé. Et pas que pour moi. La soirée se déroulait bien, on était une quinzaine, il y avait de la musique, un buffet et les gens avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Pour ma part, j'étais assis dans un fauteuil dans un recoin de la pièce à observer tout ce petit monde, avec à la main mon quatrième ou cinquième verre. Puis tout à coup on a entendu des éclats de voix. C'était Zachary et William qui s'engueulaient. Je voulu alors m'approcher d'eux pour les calmer, mais Zac est monté dans sa chambre en laissant tout le monde en plan, et William est parti de la maison en claquant la porte. J'ai alors rejoint Zac pour tenter de le calmer.

Quand je suis arrivé, il pestait contre son petit ami et balançait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Je lui ais demandé de se calmer et de me raconter se qui se passait. Il a commencer par crier en me disant que ce borné de William ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux et venait de lui faire une scène tout simplement parce qu'un gars un peu éméché s'était un peu trop collé à lui. Puis il a craqué et fondu en larmes sur son lit, il pensait que William venait de le quitter. Je me suis assis sur le lit et l'ai pris dans mes bras pour le réconforter. Il s'est assoupi peu de temps après, je l'ai réinstallé correctement sur le lit, et me suis allongé moi aussi. J'était fatigué de la soirée et l'alcool aidant, me suis aussi endormi.

Je rêvais de toi, quand j'ai senti des lèvres posées sur les miennes, j'ai répondu à ce baiser pensant que c'était toi, vu que j'était encore dans mon rêve quand ça a commencé. Puis les choses se sont accélérées, Zac me déshabillais tout en continuant de m'embrasser partout. Puis quand je suis revenu à la réalité, parfaitement réveillé et que j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait, il était déjà trop tard. J'avais besoin de ce corps à corps, tout mes sens étaient réveillés, mon corps réclamait l'assouvissement de l'état d'excitation dans lequel m'avaient mis Zac et mon rêve. J'avais atteint le point de non retour. Mais quand la délivrance est venue, c'est ton nom que j'ai crié.

Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain dans le lit de Zac et que j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait, je suis parti comme un voleur. Je suis rentré à grimaud et me suis précipité sur mon lit pour pleurer. Comment ais-je pu me laisser aller à ça avec un autre que toi en pensant à toi ? Ce n'est pas bien, j'ai le sentiment de t'avoir trompé et l'impression de m'être servi de Zac. Comment puis je être aussi ignoble ? Je suis tellement désolé Harry, me pardonneras tu ce que j'ai fait ?

* * *

A suivre ......


	6. La lettre

**Titre:** Le bien qui fait mal

**Auteur:** Emmoirel

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Couple:** HP/DM

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Résumé:**Draco ressent une différence depuis la rentrée.

**Note:** Attention, ceci est une histoire de relation homosexuel. Présence d'un lemon. Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

**1H après publication du chapitre : Ayant découvert quelques fautes dans mon texte, je viens de le modifier, désolée pour ceux qui l'aurais déjà lu.**

* * *

**La lettre**

**8 janvier**

Aujourd'hui Zac est venu me voir, il est venu me présenter ses excuses pour l'autre fois. Mais n'est ce pas moi qui lui en doit plutôt ? Enfin, il m'a dit qu'entre William et lui ça s'était arrangé. Bien sur il ne lui a pas dit pour notre… hum… dérapage. Puis il m'a demandé qui tu étais. Car il parait que pendant…… je n'arrêtais pas de dire ton prénom parmi des sanglots. Moi qui croyais ne l'avoir dit qu'une fois. Il a bien compris que se devait être douloureux de lui en parler, mais il a insisté, il disait que ça me ferait du bien de me confier. Et c'est vrai, ça ma fait du bien. Comme je ne veux pas ennuyer Mione et Ron avec ça, je ne leur en parle pas, ce qui fait que je n'ai personne à qui me confier mis à part ce cahier. Alors je lui ais dit, tout, il connaît désormais notre histoire de A à Z. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, mais il fallait vraiment que j'en parle, que ça sorte. Tu sais, c'est là, latent, ça me ronge de l'intérieur. Alors si je peux un peu adoucir la douleur en la partageant, ne m'en veux pas.

**13 janvier**

Je viens d'entendre une conversation entre Ron et Mione que je n'aurais pas du entendre. Ils ne savent pas que je sais, et ils ne me le diront pas, je le sens. Mais ce n'est plus la peine de le cacher. Tu as enfin répondu à une de leur lettre. Cela fait maintenant plus de cinq mois que tu es parti et tu daignes enfin leur répondre. Il était temps, si tu savais comme ils t'aiment tes amis. Tu aurais pu leur donner de tes nouvelles plus tôt ! Hermione était en larmes tellement elle était bouleversée d'avoir enfin de tes nouvelles. Sais tu au moins qu'ils attendent ton retour pour pouvoir enfin se marier ? Ils ne veulent pas que tu sois absent ce jour là, alors ils t'attendent. D'après ce que j'ai compris quand Ron lisait ta lettre à Mione, tu vas bien et tu n'es plus seul. Je vois que tu m'as vite oublié en fin de compte. Sais tu le mal que ça me fait de savoir que tu ne m'aimes plus, que tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais en même temps ça me rassure que tu ais réussi là où moi j'échoue, au moins tu es heureux. Enfin je l'espère. Je ne reste pas plus longtemps, je ne me sens pas bien, je crois que je vais vomir.

**14 février**

Je sais, je ne suis pas venu depuis un mois. Mais comment voulais tu que je reviennes en ayant appris que tu as quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne suis pas sans cœur, et cette nouvelle m'a bouleversé. Je dirais même plus, elle m'a ravagé. Je sais que Ron et Mione ont vu que ça n'allait pas fort en ce moment, ils s'inquiètent de nouveau pour moi. Je n'arrive plus à manger, je maigri à vu d'œil et je ne dors quasiment plus. Mais comment as tu pu me faire ça ? Je ne te savais pas si insensible. Tu n'as même pas pris de mes nouvelles dans cette maudite lettre, rien, nada, pas un mot sur moi. M'as tu seulement vraiment aimé ? N'as tu pas simplement eu de l'attirance pour moi, que tu aurais pu prendre pour de l'amour. Non, ce n'est pas possible tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu vois je n'arrive même pas à te détester plus de cinq minutes. Que m'as tu fait, ou est passé Malefoy ? Pourquoi est tu parti avec lui en ne laissant que Draco ?

Tu rappelles tu de notre seule et unique saint valentin ? Entre nous c'était tout frais, même pas un mois. Moi je m'en souviens très bien. Tu m'avais préparé une petite soirée dans la salle sur demande. Le décor était des plus romantique, tu avais préparé une table pour un dîner aux chandelles, il y avait une musique de fond, douce et sensuelle. Du jazz je crois. Il n'y avait pas de canapé, pas de fauteuil ni de lit. Juste un épais tapis devant une cheminée qui éclairait la pièce. C'était beau, j'en avais le souffle coupé. Puis tu m'as invité à passer à table. Tu avais prévu tout un tas de choses aphrodisiaque. Des huîtres en entrée, pour le plat, des langoustines au gingembre et pour le dessert, des fraises avec une sauce au chocolat, le tout accompagné de champagne. Je devinais déjà que la nuit allait être longue.

A la fin du repas, tu m'a emmené sur le tapis, puis tu as attrapé tout un tas de flacons. Tu m'as demander d'enlever ma chemise et mon pantalon et de m'allonger sur le ventre ensuite, car ce soir tu allais t'occuper de mon bien être. Je me suis exécuté et me suis allongé comme demandé. Là tu as commencé à appliquer quelque chose de froid sur mon dos et tu as commencé un massage. Tout mon corps est passé sous tes mains, mon dos, mes épaules, mes jambes et mes bras. Je planais, je n'avais plus conscience du temps. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrais pensé, je n'était pas « excité » par ces caresses que tu m'as prodigué, non, ma virilité était encore au repos et moi complètement détendu. Quand tu as eu fini avec tes caresses je me suis retourné et j'ai voulu prendre le relais pour te faire la même chose, mais tu m'as stoppé et dis que ce soir je ne devais rien faire et juste subir. Je n'ai pas protesté et j'ai attendu la suite.

Alors tu as fini de me déshabiller puis tu m'as offert un strip-tease langoureux et voluptueux. Là, ça a parfaitement réveillé mon désir. Une fois nu, tu t'ais rapproché de moi tel un rapace sur sa proie. Tu as emprisonné mes lèvres avec les tiennes pour un baiser des plus captivant, tellement que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que tu enduisais mon corps de chocolat pendant ce temps là. Quand tu as mis fin à notre baiser, tu m'as regardé avec un air espiègle dans les yeux, puis tu as commencé à me lécher le cou, m'arrachant des petits soupirs de contentement. Ensuite, tu as commencé à parcourir tout mon corps, tu es passé par mon torse, en t'arrêtant sur mes boutons de chair pour les martyriser, ensuite tu es descendu sur mon ventre, où tu as décidé de jouer avec mon nombril. Tu faisais rentrer et sortir ta langue de cette cavité de la plus envoûtante des façons. Je n'étais plus que frissons et soupirs. Après tu as continué ta descente vers mes cuisses, tout en évitant mon membre dressé fièrement, qui n'attendait qu'une chose, que tu t'occupes de lui. Mais non, tu continuais de parcourir l'intérieur de mes cuisses sans te préoccuper plus de lui. Pendant ce temps là, mon excitation augmentait encore un peu plus, me faisant pousser des plaintes et des petits gémissements, que je retenais à grand-peine. Puis tu m'as pris en bouche par surprise, j'ai alors ouvert les yeux et t'ais vu me regarder d'un regard gourmand. Tu me léchais et m'aspirais sans relâche, en veillant bien à nettoyé toute trace de chocolat. Je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à venir et donnais des coups de hanche vers toi pour que tu ailles plus vite. Tu as alors stoppé toute activité sur mon membre, tu l'as relâché et moi je grognais de frustration. Tu es venu m'embrasser de nouveau et t'es installé sur moi. Puis sans rien me dire, tu t'es empalé toi même sur mon sexe, ce qui m'a arraché un cri. Tu as arrêté pendant un temps, le temps de t'habituer puis tu as commencé de lents va et vient. Je te regardais mener la danse, tu étais beau, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés, les joues rougies, le souffle erratique, te mordillant sans cesse ces lèvres que j'adorais. J'ai voulu prendre en main ta hampe et te faire partager mon plaisir aussi, mais tu m'en as empêché, tu as bloqué mes mains au dessus de ma tête et plongé ton regard dans le mien. Tout en accélérant tes mouvements sur moi. C'était intense, j'avais l'impression que tu me parlais avec tes yeux, que tu me disais des mots que toi seul pouvais me dire. Puis j'ai vu ce léger changement dans tes yeux et je t'ai suivi. Nous venions de perdre pied dans les limbes du plaisir.

Quand nous avons recouvré un peu nos esprits, tu étais toujours allongé sur moi. Tu m'as souris et embrassé, puis tu t'es levé pour aller chercher quelque chose dans ta robe de sorcier. C'était un cadeau, tu me l'as donné en rougissant, et je l'ai ouvert. C'était cette chaîne et ce médaillon que j'ai toujours sur moi, un H et un D entrelacés. Tu me l'as accroché au cou en me souhaitant une joyeuse saint valentin. Je ne l'ai jamais quitté depuis ce jour. Je sais je devrais arrêté de penser à tout ça, mais comment oublier les plus beaux moments de ma vie……

**22 février**

Hier Zac et Mione m'on convaincu d'aller parler à mes parents. Ils pensent qu'il est temps que je les affronte, je le pense aussi. Demain j'irais au manoir, et je leur expliquerais, tout, du début à la fin. Et tant pis s'ils ne l'acceptent pas. Je ferais ma vie sans eux.

* * *

A suivre ......

Voilà, je vous ais donné un tout petit petit petit peu de nouvelles d'Harry. mais pour savoir qui a t-il rencontré il va falloir attendre encore un peu, je pense que ça vous sera révélé vers la fin de l'histoire seulement. Désolée, mais c'est comme na ! Comme c'est lui qui est parti et que les absents ont toujours tort, je m'occupe de Draco d'abord lol. A bientôt pour la suite.

**1H après publication du chapitre : Ayant découvert quelques fautes dans mon texte, je viens de le modifier, désolée pour ceux qui l'aurais déjà lu.**


	7. Le droit d'aimer

**Titre:** Le bien qui fait mal

**Auteur:** Emmoirel

**Genre:** Romance

**Couple:** HP/DM

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling. La chanson "Je t"aime" appartient à Lara Fabian.

**Note:** Attention, ceci est une histoire de relation homosexuel. Présence d'un lemon. Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

**KKKKKKKKKK** --- _**Kleenex pour **__**Miruru-sensei**__**, comme promis ;-)**_

_**Chapitre très court, je suis désolée. Mais je ne voulait pas vous laisser attendre deux semaines pour la suite, alors j'ai préféré vous mettre cette partie. j'ai pas eu le temps d'avancer cette semaine, j'ai juste pu venir ce soir. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Le droit d'aimer**

.

**2 mars**

Ca y est, j'ai parlé à mes parents. Enfin, pour être plus précis, à ma mère, il n'y avait qu'elle au manoir. Elle était heureuse de me voir, ça fait quand même neuf mois que j'ai coupé les ponts avec eux. Elle a tout de suite vu que ça n'allait pas.

Une fois installés dans le salon, nous avons parlé de ce que je fais de ma vie. Mes études, où je vis, qui je vois. Puis elle m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire. Une boule serrait ma gorge. Alors je lui ais tendu ta lettre, bien sur j'ai rendu illisible le passage de notre première nuit. Elle l'a prise délicatement et a commencé à la lire. J'avais peur de sa réaction, mais je voyais au fil de sa lecture, qu'elle était bouleversée, pas choquée. Quand elle a eu fini, elle s'est précipitée sur moi et m'a pris dans ses bras. La digue a alors lâché, elle essayait de me consoler en me disant des mots rassurants.

Une fois mes pleurs calmés, elle m'a gardé contre elle et m'a dit que j'aurais du leur en parler plus tôt. Qu'ils auraient compris. Qu'ils m'aimaient quelque soit mes choix. Après je suis rentré à Grimaud, Mione m'y attendait, elle voulait être là au cas où. Je me suis jeté sur elle et lui ais raconté la réaction de ma mère. Puis je lui ais remis un message de sa part qui disait :

_« Melle Granger, Mr Weasley,_

_Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante_

_d'avoir pris soin de mon fils pendant cette_

_période douloureuse pour lui._

_Avec toute ma gratitude,_

_Narcissa Malefoy. »_

.

**6 mars**

Ce matin Zac est venu me parler, il n'allait pas bien du tout. William est repartit aux USA, il l'a quitté. Zac m'a alors avoué que s'ils étaient tout les deux à Londres, c'était pour fuir leurs familles qui étaient contre leur homosexualité. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils continuent à se fréquenter. Alors ils ont tout les deux quitté familles et pays pour pouvoir vivre leur amour. Mais les parents de William les ont retrouvé et l'on eu au chantage. Il est donc repartit avec eux aux USA, laissant Zac ici, seul. Cette attitude m'a indigné. J'étais en colère contre ces gens et contre moi aussi. Car ça me rappelait que tu es parti parce que nous vivions notre relation en secret, sans savoir si on pourrait un jour la vivre en toute liberté.

.

**7 mars**

Harry ! J'ai eu une idée géniale ! J'en ai déjà parlé avec Mione, Ron et Zac, ils m'ont approuvé. Je vais créer une association pour aider les jeunes homos à lutter contre le rejet. Avec des psychomages pour les soutenir, je sais maintenant pourquoi je fais ces études. On aidera les couples à se faire accepter de leurs familles, de leurs amis. Et s'il le faut on les hébergera le temps qu'ils se remettent sur pieds et qu'ils démarrent une nouvelle vie. On aidera les jeunes qui sont perdu, qui ne savent pas vraiment quelle est leur sexualité. Ca y est, je sais ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Se sera ma façon de réparer mes erreurs envers notre couple, même si il n'existe plus.

.

**12 mars**

Aujourd'hui j'ai parlé de mon projet à ma mère, elle est emballé par l'idée et veut m'aider pour les fonds. Mon père n'est toujours pas au courant, il n'était pas au manoir aujourd'hui non plus. Ma mère a pensé à une maison de trois étages qui leur appartient au chemin de traverse. Il n'y a aucun locataire car il est en rénovation. Elle veut me le céder pour l'association. Demain je vais au ministère pour la créer. Je lui ais même déjà trouvé un nom, elle s'appellera « Le droit d'aimer ». Mione, Ron et Zac veulent participer à ce projet, il leur tient à cœur aussi.

.

**19 mars**

Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, ta présence me manque. Je n'arrive pas à être joyeux. Je suis dans ma chambre depuis ce matin, je n'en ai pas bougé. J'écoute en boucle un CD de Mione, c'est une chanteuse moldue, Lara Fabian. Enfin, j'écoute surtout la chanson numéro neuf, elle me parle, elle me fait penser à nous. Tiens je te mets le refrain, je l'ai un peu modifié :

_Je t'aime, Je t'aime_

_Comme un fou comme un soldat_

_Comme une star de cinéma_

_Je t'aime, je t'aime_

_Comme un loup, comme un roi_

_Comme une femme que je ne suis pas_

_Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça_

Je t'aime comme ça, encore et toujours. Je n'arrive pas à te rayer de mon cœur, de mon être. Ça y est, les larmes refluent, je vais te laisser ……

.

**22 juin**

Je sais, ça fait trois mois que je ne suis pas venu écrire. Mais je ne pouvais pas, il fallait que je t'oublie, nous oublie. Je devais me concentrer sur mes études et mon projet. Grâce à l'aide de ma mère, nous avons pu avancer considérablement, d'ailleurs nous allons ouvrir les portes dans 8 jours. Le 30, date à laquelle tu es parti l'année dernière. Les locaux sont prêts, nous avons trouvé un psychomage en attendant que Zac et moi ayons nos diplômes. Elle s'appelle Mandy Ackerley. Mon père n'est toujours pas au courant, mais il sera là pour l'inauguration, j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction quand il sera devant l'emblème de l'association. Je ne voulais pas de cet emblème, mais tous les autres m'ont convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir mieux pour représenter « Le droit d'aimer ». Il s'agit de ta lettre, elle sera reproduite en grand, encadrée et affichée dans le hall d'accueil. Mais comme pour ma mère, la partie intime ne sera pas visible, bien évidemment.

Tu te demandes comment ça se fait que Mione, Ron et Zac soit aussi au courant de son contenu. En fait c'est parce que le jour de ton départ, quand je me suis effondré, je la serrais dans ma main, Mione m'a expliqué qu'elle avait lu après qu'ils m'aient déposé dans mon lit. Elle ne l'a pas fait lire à Ron, mais lui a lu, sans entrer dans les détails. Puis quand ils ont commencé à parler d'emblème, elle en a parlé à Zac.

Donc voilà, mon père va connaître toute la vérité en pénétrant dans le hall, et le monde sorcier aussi, car j'imagine que ça va vite circuler comme information. J'espère que tu ne nous en voudra pas, je sais que c'est personnel, mais je doit reconnaître qu'il n'y a pas plus frappant comme exemple de ce que peut faire l'intolérance et le refus des gens.

* * *

A suivre......

Désolée que se soit si court, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. A bientôt.

* * *

Pour ceux que ça interresse, voilà la chanson en entier, modifiée pour mon histoire :

**Je T'Aime**

_D'accord, il existait d'autres façons de se quitter_

_Quelques éclats de verre auraient peut-être pu nous aider_

_Dans ce silence amer, j'ai décidé de pardonner_

_Les erreurs qu'on peut faire à trop s'aimer_

_._

_D'accord le petit gars en moi souvent te réclamait_

_Presque comme une mère, tu me bordais, me protégeais_

_Je t'ai volé ce sang qu'on aurait pas dû partager_

_À bout de mots, de rêves_

_Je vais crier_

_._

_Je t'aime, Je t'aime_

_Comme un fou comme un soldat_

_Comme une star de cinéma_

_Je t'aime, je t'aime_

_Comme un loup, comme un roi_

_Comme une femme que je ne suis pas_

_Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça_

_._

_D'accord, je t'ai confié tous mes sourires, tous mes secrets_

_Même ceux, dont seul un frère est le gardien inavoué_

_Dans cette maison de pierre, satan nous regardait danser_

_J'ai tant voulu la guerre de corps qui se faisaient la paix_

_._

_Je t'aime, Je t'aime_

_Comme un fou comme un soldat_

_Comme une star de cinéma_

_Je t'aime, je t'aime_

_Comme un loup, comme un roi_

_Comme une femme que je ne suis pas_

_Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça_

_._

_Je t'aime, Je t'aime_

_Comme un fou comme un soldat_

_Comme une star de cinéma_

_Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime..._

_Comme un loup, comme un roi_

_Comme une femme que je ne suis pas_

_Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça_


	8. Le cahier disparu

**Titre:** Le bien qui fait mal

**Auteur:** Emmoirel

**Genre:** Romance

**Couple:** HP/DM

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Note:** Attention, ceci est une histoire de relation homosexuel. Présence d'un lemon. Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

Je tiens à remercier les revieweurs à qui je ne peut pas répondre en direct. Donc merci à Kaylee, Mailinh, Babou et Cécile.

* * *

**Le cahier disparu**

.

**30 juin**

Ca y est, « Le droit d'aimer » a enfin ouvert ses portes. Il y avait pas mal de monde. C'est Luna qui couvrait l'événement pour le chicaneur et Crivey pour la gazette du sorcier. D'ailleurs Luna et George se marient dans une semaine et accueilleront leur premier enfant dans sept mois. Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes sorciers, quelques représentant du ministère, des professeurs et préfets de Poudlard, ainsi que tous nos proches, familles et amis.

Et surtout celui que je redoutais le plus, mon père.

J'étais désigné pour accueillir les invités dans le hall et quand mes parents sont arrivés, ils m'ont salué et se sont arrêtés devant l'emblème, mon père allait savoir la vérité. J'ai pris peur et me suis réfugié dans la foule, j'ai trouvé Ron et lui ais demandé de me remplacer. Je me suis ensuite réfugié dans le bureau de ma mère, car se sera elle l'administratrice aidée d'Hermione. Bien évidemment, mon père m'a tout de suite trouvé, je ne pouvais plus reculer, il fallait que j'arrête de fuir.

Quand il est entré il n'a rien dit, il m'a regardé pendant cinq bonnes minutes, impassible, avant de bouger. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a tout simplement pris dans ses bras en me disant qu'il était désolé. Après une brève étreinte, il m'a proposé de m'asseoir pour parler, il voulait me raconter une histoire, son histoire. Je peux te dire que j'en suis encore chamboulé, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça.

Mon père ne m'a pas rejeté, il m'a dit qu'il me comprenait, car lui même était bi. En fait, alors qu'il était en dernière année de Poudlard, il sortait avec un élève de sa maison, il l'aimait. Mais ses parents lui ont imposé un mariage avec une sang pur de leur rang, ma mère. Ils étaient tout deux à serpentard, mais ne se côtoyais pas plus que ça. Il m'a confessé avoir été très malheureux au début de leur mariage, mais ma mère faisait tout pour lui remonter le moral. Elle connaissait sont histoire avec ce garçon. Elle n'a pas cherché à lui imposer sa présence, ni à exiger qu'il fasse son devoir conjugal. Elle était amoureuse de lui, et comprenais qu'il puisse être malheureux d'avoir était séparé de la personne qu'il aimait. De fil en aiguille ils se sont rapprochés, ils sont devenus amis, puis mon père a fini par oublier son ancien amour. Mais les liens qui les unissent maintenant, ne sont apparus que plus tard. Lorsque mon père, étant en voyage d'affaires, s'est rendu compte que ma mère lui manquait et qu'il ne cessait de penser à elle. Il a alors comprit qu'il en était tombé amoureux.

Tu vois, il n'y a pas que moi qui suis un Malefoy sentimental. Je ne me serais jamais douté de l'histoire de mon père si il ne me l'avait pas dite. Je suis heureux qu'il m'en ait parlé et surtout, qu'il ne me rejette pas. Mais il me manque quelqu'un pour partager cette joie. Dire qu'en fin de compte nous aurions pu être heureux……

.

**2 juillet**

Nous venons à peine d'ouvrir les portes que nous avons déjà deux personnes à aider, tu les connaît. Hier Pansy est venue nous voir, j'étais surpris de la voir car je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la fin de Poudlard. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait passé son temps à voyager pour fuir ses parents, et apparemment elle a rencontré quelqu'un de notre connaissance pendant son périple. Elle est restée avec cette personne tout ce temps et elle est rentrée à Londres il y a deux semaines. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le sujet.

Elle est venu nous voir car figure toi qu'elle fuit ses parents qui ne veulent pas accepter son compagnon. Tu sais qu'ils se sont retournés contre Voldemort bien avant la bataille finale, tout comme mes parents, mais ils sont ancrés dans leurs idées arriérées de classe sociale. Les riches avec les riches, les pauvres avec les pauvres. Le problème c'est que Pansy est amoureuse de quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la même classe qu'elle. Quand elle m'a dit son nom, j'étais comme stupéfié, Neville Londubat, je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Neville avait toujours un air triste quand je le voyais. Apparemment il a aussi le même problème avec sa grand-mère, par pour une question de classe, mais tout simplement parce qu'elle est une fille d'anciens mangemorts.

Bon je sais qu'ils ne rentrent pas dans le cadre de l'association vu qu'ils ne sont pas homos, mais il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'on ne les aide pas. Alors voilà notre première demande d'aide. Nous allons nous en occuper Mione et moi. On jouera les médiateurs avec leurs parents. Mione s'occupera de la grand-mère de Neville et moi des parents de Pansy.

.

**15 juillet**

Je suis fatigué. Je n'arrête pas entre l'association et les cours. Oui les cours, car figure toi que je suis un programme accélérer pour avoir mon diplôme plus rapidement. Je ne suis pas le seul, Mione et Zac aussi ont décidé d'accélérer les choses.

Zac a changé, enfin pas vraiment, mais son comportement avec moi a changé. Et je crains malheureusement pour lui de savoir ce qu'il cherche. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, au contraire je l'adore, mais je ne l'aime pas comme il l'espère. Et je ne pourrais pas sortir avec lui pour deux raisons. Pour commencer, je n'ai pas encore tiré un trait sur toi, je ne peux pas. Et ensuite, car ce que je n'avais pas remarqué et qui dérangeais Mione et Ron au début, c'est la ressemble qu'il y a entre lui et toi. Il te ressemble trop, trop pour mon bien. Mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi je me suis si vite attaché à lui. Je souhaite sincèrement qu'il trouvera enfin quelqu'un qui le rendra vraiment heureux, il le mérite, mais ça ne sera pas moi.

L'association marche bien. Il y a beaucoup de jeunes qui sont venu nous voir. Que se soit pour demander des conseils ou de l'aide. Tous nous remercie de l'avoir créé. Et beaucoup sont touché par ta lettre.

.

**31 juillet **

Bon anniversaire Harry. Ce soir tes amis ont décidé que même si tu n'es pas là, ils fêteraient tes 19 ans. Moi je ne veux pas participer à cette fête, mais je sais que Mione a besoin que je sois là. Tu sais, après moi, c'est elle qui vit le moins bien ton départ, je l'entend pleurer elle aussi de temps en temps. Il y aura avec nous, Ginny et Seamus, ils sont ensemble depuis mars, Neville et Pansy, Luna et George ainsi que Molly et Arthur. Zac devait venir, mais il a rendez vous avec un garçon, il a compris qu'il ne devait pas insister avec moi.

.

**4 septembre**

Je me suis engueulé avec Mione et Ron. Je leur ai annoncé que je voulais quitter Londres. J'en ai marre, je suis à bout. En fin de compte tout dans ma vie ici me fait penser à toi. Nos amis, les lieux, la presse même l'association, surtout elle. Elle fonctionne bien, on arrive à aider pas mal de jeunes, mais je ne veux plus participer à ce projet, je ne peux plus. J'ai décidé d'aller en France, j'y ai trouvé une fac sorcière qui veux bien me prendre en cours d'année, je commencerais les cours là bas au deuxième trimestre. Je laisse donc le temps à ma mère et Mione de trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer, je partirais fin octobre.

Mione ne veut pas que je parte, elle m'a dit ne pas vouloir perdre de nouveau quelqu'un à qui elle tient énormément. Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à mettre autant attaché. Elle va me manquer, elle est comme une mère avec moi. Ron aussi, il est un peu le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Mais ma décision est prise, je vais quitter Londres. Comme ça je te rendrais ta place……

.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

.

- MIONE !!!

- Quoi Draco ?

- Est ce que tu l'as vu ?

- Qui ?

- Pas qui Mione, quoi ! Est ce que tu as vu mon cahier ? Il était rangé à sa place habituelle et je ne le trouve plus. Je l'avais encore il y a deux jours, et là plus une trace. Tu ne l'aurais pas trouvé ?

- Non, je suis désolée, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais tu es sur de bien l'avoir cherché ?

- Oui, j'ai retourné toute ma chambre mais aucune trace.

- Et bien je suis désolée pour toi, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Pourquoi n'en ferais tu pas un autre ?

- Mais non, c'est impossible, je ne peux pas. C'est celui là que je veut, il détient tout. Toutes mes pensées, tout mes…… non rien laisse tombé. Je remonte, je vais m'allonger.

- D'accord, moi j'ai un courrier à finir et après je pars au chemin de traverse. A plus tard.

* * *

A suivre......

L'histoire arrive bientôt à sa fin, vous saurez bientôt si Harry va revenir ou pas. Où est passé le cahier de Draco ? Avec qui Zac a t-il rendez vous ? Draco va t-il vraiment partir ?


	9. Le cahier retrouvé

**Titre:** Le bien qui fait mal

**Auteur:** Emmoirel

**Genre:** Romance

**Couple:** HP/DM

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Note:** Attention, ceci est une histoire de relation homosexuel. Présence d'un lemon. Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

* * *

**Le cahier retrouvé**

_6 septembre_

_Harry,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu liras ma lettre en entier mais je l'espère. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je te parle de lui, mais j'en ai besoin cette fois, j'ai besoin que tu saches ce qu'il en est réellement._

_Il y a maintenant un an deux mois et une semaine que tu es parti sans rien dire à personne. Il y a autant de temps de Ron et moi nous essayions de réparer tes pots cassés. Avant ta lettre nous avions un Malefoy fier et hautain, après elle nous nous sommes retrouvé avec un jeune homme brisé, un enfant malheureux. Il est passé par des moments difficiles. Les premiers temps, il dégageait une détresse désarmante, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Mais j'ai fait comme j'ai pu, avec mes moyens, je l'ai pris sous mon aile. Son état a fait ressortir mon instinct maternel, depuis, il existe un lien particulier entre lui et moi. Puis après, je l'ai vu proche de la folie, pour lui tu allais revenir, il faisait un dénis de la situation. Ron et moi étions là, ne sachant quoi dire, quoi faire. Puis tout s'est arrêté, il est revenu dans la réalité, toujours en proie à une détresse sans nom, mais décidé à aller de l'avant. _

_Je ne te reproche rien, mais tu n'aurais pas du fuir comme ça. Tu aurais du parler, à lui, à moi ou à Ron. Je sais que ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi non plus. J'ai compris ton mal être en lisant ta lettre, ainsi que tes blessures. Mais peut être que si tu avais parlé, tout se serais arrangé. _

_Si je t'écris c'est parce que j'ai peur. J'ai peur de le perdre. Avoir à m'occuper de lui a été ma bouée de sauvetage pour affronter ton départ et le vide que tu as laissé. Pour moi tu es comme mon frère et ta disparition m'a porté un coup. Mais je devais surmonter ma peine pour m'occuper de lui. Oh bien sur j'ai eu des moments de faiblesse, j'ai eu besoin moi aussi de laisser sortir mes larmes, mais jamais devant lui. Je ne voulais pas l'accabler. Il se sent tellement responsable de ton départ. Comme je te le disais j'ai peur, pas peur de perdre ma raison de rester forte, non, j'ai peur pour lui, peur qu'il fasse une bêtise._

_Il y a deux jours, il nous a annoncé qu'il allait partir. Il a décidé de laisser tomber ce qu'il a durement construit, sa raison de vivre après toi. Pour qu'il décide de baisser les bras et de partir, ça veut dire qu'il ne va pas bien, pas bien du tout. Et j'ai peur que là bas, seul, il ne lui arrive malheur. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je n'ai jamais senti de coté suicidaire chez lui, même au plus bas, mais c'est peut être parce que nous étions là. Mais une fois seul, sans soutien, sera t-il assez fort. _

_Je sais que j'ai enfreint sa vie privée en faisant ce que j'ai fait, mais j'avais besoin de savoir, de le surveiller, alors oui, jour après jour, j'ai lu ce qu'il écrivait dans son cahier. Si tu savais comme il est malheureux, il cache bien son jeu, enfin, la plupart du temps. Si tu voyais la peine qui ressort dans ce qu'il écrit. J'ai mal pour lui. Je serais prête à accepter de ne jamais te revoir si ça pouvait changer quelque chose pour lui. Mais même ton absence ne t'efface pas à lui. Et je suis persuadée qu'il en est de même pour toi. Pourquoi continues tu de vous infliger ce calvaire ? Pourquoi ne reviens tu pas ? Comment vas tu vraiment toi ? Souffres tu autant que lui ? Tellement de questions sans réponses. _

_Harry, ce que je vais faire est très malhonnête de ma part, mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Tu trouveras ci-joint, le cahier de Draco, je veux que tu le lise. Je l'exige, je te demande ça en retour du service que tu nous as demandé à ton départ. Je lui ai jeté un sort, je saurais donc si tu l'as ouvert ou non. J'espère que sa lecture te fera rentrer à la maison à temps. Même si toi tu as réussi à l'oublier, tu lui dois de revenir et de le libérer de tes chaînes. Draco pars le 29 octobre, j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles avant ce jour là. _

_Si tu ne lui donnes pas signe de vie avant ce jour, si tu n'essayes pas de lui rendre sa liberté, de le soulager, sache que pour moi tu ne seras plus celui pour qui j'ai tant d'admiration. Pour moi il n'y aura plus de meilleur ami. Je ferais une croix sur toi, surtout si il lui arrive quelque chose. Je sais que je suis cruelle en te disant ça. Mais je ne peux pas accepter qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit à cause de toi. Et si tu l'aimes encore, comme je le soupçonne, alors il serait temps de revenir, de lui dire et de lui montrer. _

_Vous avez assez souffert comme ça tout les deux. Il serait temps de vivre enfin votre vie. D'être heureux._

_Personne ne te rejettera, tous tes amis attendent ton retour, ta maison t'attend, ta famille aussi. Reviens s'il te plait._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Hermione._

_._

Ville de Salem, Massachusetts,

Dans une chambre d'hôtel, assis sur un lit on pouvait voir Harry qui lisait un parchemin, le visage baigné de larmes. La chambre était simple, il y avait un lit, une armoire et un bureau sous une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Il prononça dans le silence de la pièce quelques mots destinés à l'auteur du parchemin.

- Mione, ma chère Mione. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais revenir, mais je vais faire ce que tu me demandes, je vais lire ce cahier. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais y trouver, si je vais apprécier ou pas, mais je le lirais, jusqu'au bout. Je te le promets.

C'est sur cette décision, qu'Harry s'installa plus confortablement sur son lit et qu'il commença la lecture du fameux cahier. Il était plus de vingt deux heures déjà, la nuit promettait d'être longue. Tout le temps que dura la lecture d'Harry, on pouvait voir plusieurs émotions se succéder sur son visage. Il passa par la joie au tout début, la joie de revoir l'écriture trop bien connue de Draco. Mais elle fut tout aussi vite remplacée par la douleur de voir ce qu'il avait vécu. A la fin du cahier, il était totalement bouleversé. Il s'allongea, laissant couler les larmes en silence, tout en serrant le cahier dans ses bras. C'est comme ça qu'il s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, il devait rentrer et réparer ses erreurs, si c'était encore possible. Mais il devait s'organiser, et pour ça, une seule personne pouvait l'aider. Il fallait qu'il lui écrive le plus vite possible, pour qu'elle puisse tout organiser. Oui, il savait qu'il pouvait conter sur elle pour garder le secret sur son retour. Il ne devait pas débarquer comme ça au square Grimaud, il devait d'abord aller chez elle pour préparer le terrain.

* * *

A suivre......

Harry aime t-il toujours Draco ou veut il lui rendre sa liberté comme le suggère Hermione ?

Qui est cette personne qui peut aider Harry ?

Vous le saurez bientôt.


	10. Ton retour, mon départ

**Titre:** Le bien qui fait mal

**Auteur:** Emmoirel

**Genre:** Romance

**Couple:** HP/DM

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Note:** Attention, ceci est une histoire de relation homosexuel. Présence d'un lemon. Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

**Je pensais n'avoir plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue à écrire, mais en fin de compte, il y aura un chapitre de plus.**

* * *

**Ton retour, mon départ.**

**23 octobre**

- Harry, te voilà enfin ! Comment vas tu ?

- Bien et toi Pansy ?

- Ca va, Neville et moi sommes ensemble, enfin, et nos parents ne peuvent plus rien contre nous. Mais je te raconterais ça plus tard. Il faut d'abord qu'on s'occupe de toi.

- Merci Pansy. Tu n'as prévenu personne de mon retour ?

- Non, enfin si, j'ai du mettre Neville dans la confidence, je ne pouvais pas t'accueillir chez moi sans le prévenir tu comprend.

- Oui, est ce que……est ce qu'il m'en veut ?

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il est même très impatient de te revoir. Aller vient, on rentre avant que quelqu'un ne te reconnaisse.

Pansy entraîna donc Harry dans les dédales de couloir de la gare, pour rejoindre une petite ruelle d'où ils pourraient transplaner sans être vu. Une fois sur place, elle lui prit le bras et le fit transplaner avec elle. Ils arrivèrent dans un salon, celui de Pansy, il était clair, meublé avec simplicité mais avec classe. Face à lui, Harry découvrit une grande baie vitrée, sur la droite se trouvaient un meuble hi-fi, une porte et un guéridon. Sur la gauche de la baie, se trouvais un grand canapé crème avec devant lui une table basse en verre. Mais surtout, sur le canapé se trouvait Neville. Il était là, souriant, attendant qu'Harry fasse le premier pas.

Comme Harry ne bougeait pas, comme paralysé par la peur, Neville se leva et vint au devant de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui souhaita la bienvenue. Harry qui était éreinté du voyage et surtout ému de retrouver un de ses plus proches amis, craqua, et c'est tremblant et en larmes qu'il rendit son étreinte à Neville qui le conduisit jusqu'au canapé en ne le lâchant pas.

- Alors Harry comment vas tu ?

- Bien Nev, et toi, depuis tout ce temps ?

- Ca va, du moins maintenant ça va.

- Je…je suis désolé Nev d'être partit comme ça, sans explications. Excuse moi.

- Ne t'en fait pas Harry, je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis je pense que je dois te remercier. Merci de t'être occupé de ma chère Pansy pendant votre voyage. Elle m'a tout raconté, merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle alors qu'elle n'allait pas bien, tout comme toi.

- Euh…de rien Nev, c'est normal, je connaissait son mal être, j'avais le même.

C'est sur ces paroles que Pansy revint vers les garçons, pour dire à Harry que sa chambre était prête s'il voulait se reposer. Il leur restait six jours avant que Draco ne s'en aille, il fallait donc qu'Harry se repose et se prépare à la confrontation.

.

**28 octobre**

- Draco, tu es sur ? Tu es sur que tu veux partir ?

- Oui Mione, j'en suis sur, il est temps que je passe à autre chose, et ici je ne pourrait pas. Alors il vaut mieux que je m'en aille, pendant que j'en ai le courage. Il faut que je tourne la page.

- Mais Draco……

- Non Mione, n'insiste pas. Je sais que tu préférerais me garder avec vous, mais j'ai besoin d'autre chose, d'être seul. Et ça ne vous fera pas de mal d'être un peu seul aussi à Ron et toi. Il est tant que vous vous occupiez de vous, et non plus de moi.

- D'accord, mais tu promet de nous écrire souvent, je veux de tes nouvelles une fois par semaine.

- Promis Mione. Et toi ma belette, je compte sur toi pour prendre bien soin de ma Mione.

- Compte sur moi Drake, je prendrait soin d'elle.

- Bien puisque tout est réglé, je monte me coucher, une dure journée m'attend demain. Ca ne va pas être facile de l'annoncer à tout ces gens qui comptent sur moi. Bonne nuit.

.

**29 octobre, chez Pansy**

- Pansy, tu es sure qu'il sera là ?

- Mais oui Harry. Je t'ai dit qu'il comptait l'annoncer à tous les membres de l'association en personne avant de partir. Et c'est là que tu devras agir à ce moment là.

- Tous les autres seront là aussi, j'ai peur, et si tous le monde me rejetait ? Et s'il ne voulait pas m'écouter ? Comment réparer le mal que je lui ais fait ?

- Calme toi Harry, tout va bien se passer. Aller vient, il va être l'heure d'y aller.

.

**29 octobre, à l'association**

Tout un groupe de personne était réuni dans la grande salle de l'association « Le droit d'aimer ». Il y avait Ron et Hermione, Ginny et Seamus, Molly et Arthur, Pansy et Neville, Lucius et Narcissa, Zac, tout les membres de l'équipe et bien sur tous les membres de l'association. Tous étaient réunis pour écouter Draco.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Si je vous ais demandé de venir aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer quelque chose. Quelque chose qui risque de ne pas vous plaire, mais il est temps pour moi de passer à autre chose. Je vais donc quitter Londres, ce soir.

Je sais que vous pensez que je vous abandonne, que je laisse tomber l'association, mais détrompez vous. « Le droit d'aimer » est ma plus grande fierté, je fier d'avoir réussi à la créer avec l'aide de mes amis et ma famille. Je suis fier de voir qu'on arrive à vous aider, à vous redonner le sourire. Mais vous devez comprendre que je suis trop impliqué dans l'histoire de l'association pour pouvoir continuer et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Maintenant qu'elle est bien ancrée, qu'elle fonctionne et que les meilleures personnes pour vous aider y sont, il est temps pour moi de partir. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne serais plus là, que l'association va fermer ses portes. Et entre nous, je ne manquerais pas à l'association, elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour fonctionner. Je n'ai était que celui qui en a eu l'idée, donc elle…

- Excusez moi de vous interrompre…

Toute l'assemblée s'était retournée d'un seul mouvement pour voir qui avait pris la parole et osé couper la parole à Draco. Mais ils ne virent qu'un homme encapuchonné, ils n'arrivaient pas à distinguer les traits de son visage. Pourtant cette voix ne leur était pas inconnue, elle leur rappelait quelqu'un.

Draco quand à lui, était figé. Cette voix, sa voix, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

-…si je suis là mesdames, messieurs, c'est pour essayer d'empêcher quelqu'un de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Pour qu'il ne fasse pas comme moi. Il y a quelque temps, j'ai commis l'irréparable, j'ai laissé tomber la personne la plus chère dans ma vie. Je lui ais tourné le dos sans explications, je suis parti, le laissant seul avec son désarroi.

Cette personne était la plus importante pour moi, je l'aimais, mais à cause d'un manque de communication, je me suis mépris sur lui, et je suis parti. Alors que nous n'en serions pas là si j'avais osé parler, poser les bonnes questions. Je sais qu'il en a été très malheureux, il l'est encore aujourd'hui. Je sais que je n'ai aucunes excuses, j'ai été lâche et je le regrette. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il sacrifie ce qu'il a construit à cause de moi.

Draco, je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir, que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ne pourra excuser mon comportement. Mais je t'en pris, n'abandonne pas ta vie et tout ce que tu as construit, à cause de moi. N'abandonne pas tes amis, comme je l'ai fait. Tu es et restera le pilier de cette association, tu fais partit de son emblème, alors ne pars pas, s'il te plait. Je te demande pardon, à genoux s'il le faut. Mais reste. Tu n'as pas à partir, surtout pas à cause de moi. Je ferais ce que tu voudras, soit je resterais à Londres, soit je repartirais. Mais toi, ne prend pas ce train ce soir. Tiens, je te donne ceci. Cela t'aidera peut être à y voir plus clair. A comprendre. A prendre la bonne décision.

- Je…je…comment ? Où ? Non, non je ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas. Tu n'as pas le droit. Pas maintenant.

Et c'est dans un pop que Draco transplana. Il se retrouva dans une ruelle près de la gare. Il couru jusqu'au quai où se trouvait son train. Il montât à bord et s'installa sur un siège près de la fenêtre. Il avait des larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur ses joues et serrait convulsivement le cahier que lui avait donné Harry. Quand le train démarra, il commença à lire ce cahier, pensant retrouver tout ce qu'il avait écrit depuis qu'Harry était parti.

* * *

A suivre......

Alors, qui avait trouvé que Pansy était la personne qu"harry avait rencontré pendant son voyage et qui pouvait l'aider pour son retour ?

Qu'est ce que contient le cahier qu'harry a donné à Draco?

Draco est-il vraiment parti ?

Et qui ce garçon que Zac à vu ? Nous ne le savons toujours pas.


	11. Ton histoire

**Titre:** Le bien qui fait mal

**Auteur:** Emmoirel

**Genre:** Romance

**Couple:** HP/DM

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Note:** Attention, ceci est une histoire de relation homosexuel. Présence d'un lemon. Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

* * *

**Ton histoire**

.

_**30 juin**_

_Draco, je suis désolé, mais on ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, il fallait que ça cesse. Ce matin, alors que je devais être parti, je vous ai vu, Hermione et toi recevoir vos lettres. Je n'aurais pas du être encore là, mais je voulais m'assurer que tout s'arrangerait comme je le souhaitais. Alors je vous ais regardé les lire, et ta réaction m'a déchiré le cœur. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir infligé ça. Quand j'ai vu Ron et Mione se précipiter vers toi, je me suis senti rassuré, je savais qu'ils allaient s'occuper de toi comme je le leur avais demandé. Je suis parti peu de temps après votre transplanage._

_Draco, ais je fais le bon choix ? Tu me manques déjà._

_._

_**10 juillet**_

_Je viens d'arriver en Russie, j'ai échappé à Ron de justesse. Apparemment il me cherche. Quand je l'ai vu hier sur la place de mon hôtel, j'ai pris mes affaires et j'ai foncé prendre le premier vol qui partait. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve en russie. Je suis actuellement sur la place rouge, si tu pouvais la voir, c'est magnifique. J'aimerais tant pouvoir partager ce moment avec toi, être dans tes bras pendant que nous admirerions le musée d'histoire, tout en brique rouge. Mais tu n'es pas là, je suis seul devant ce monument. Je sais, c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui suit parti. Moi qui t'ais rejeté._

_._

_**31 juillet**_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai 18 ans. Mais je suis seul alors que j'aimerais tellement être avec mes amis……et toi. Mais je n'ai pas le droit, pas après ce que je t'ai fait. Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Tu sais tu m'a fait du mal toi aussi, sans le vouloir, mais tu m'en a fait. Pourquoi ne voulait tu pas que j'en parle à Mione et Ron. Que eux le sache m'aurait suffit. Mais maintenant qu'ils savent, si je revenais, me pardonnerais tu ? Non, je ne crois pas. Tu as du reprendre ton masque d'indifférence pour affronter la situation. Tu dois sûrement être en train de te reconstruire et de m'oublier. C'est dur à admettre, mais tant mieux si c'est ça…._

_._

_**1er septembre**_

_Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Mione, encore, je ne lui répondrais pas, comme d'habitude. Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète mais je ne veux pas donner la moindre chance à Ron de me retrouver. Car si il y arrivait, je sais que je ne pourrais plus résister à l'envie de rentrer, et c'est trop tôt. Je pense encore trop souvent à toi. Tu es encore trop imprégné en moi. _

_._

_**31 octobre**_

_Aujourd'hui c'est le 17ème anniversaire de la mort de mes parents, je ne peux pas me rendre sur leur tombe comme je le fais depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard. Je le regrette. J'espère que de là où ils sont, ils ne m'en voudront pas. Poudlard me manque. C'est et se sera toujours mon premier chez moi. Je me suis senti vivant pour la première fois quand j'y suis arrivé. Même s'il planait au dessus de moi un risque de mort permanent. _

_Je me demande ce que tu fais de ta vie. Fais tu des études ? Es tu toujours avec Ron et Mione ? Ou les as tu rejeté quand ils t'ont aidé à mon départ ? M'as tu oublié ? Remplacé ? Es tu heureux ? Je le souhaite, je souhaite réellement que tu m'aies remplacé et que tu sois heureux. Même si ça veut dire que tu m'as oublié rapidement alors que moi je n'y arrive pas. Je sais que ça peut paraître contradictoire, je te veux heureux, mais je ne veux pas que tu m'aies oublié si vite. Je n'y peux rien, je t'aime, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas si tu m'aimais autant que je t'aime._

_._

_**13 novembre**_

_Aujourd'hui je me pose des questions. Et si j'avais eu tort ? Si mon départ t'avait anéanti ? Et si tu m'aimais vraiment ? Du moins assez fort pour pouvoir nous exposer aux yeux de tous ? Je ne le saurais jamais, j'ai laissé tomber le combat bien avant de commencer la guerre._

_._

_**4 décembre**_

_Hier soir j'ai traîné dans un bar glauque. Je n'avais qu'une envie, boire, boire à en oublier la raison, à t'oublier. Ca qui m'a valu les bleus et douleurs que j'ai aujourd'hui. Mais je dois le fait de ne pas être à l'hôpital pour plus grave, à l'intervention d'une personne que je n'aurais jamais pensé croiser ici. Pansy. Sans elle je ne sais pas dans quel état je serais. _

_J'étais accoudé au bar en train de boire mon cinquième ou sixième whisky, et j'observais un groupe de jeunes qui était assis en salle. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de celui qui avait l'air d'être le chef de bande. Il était blond, les yeux clairs, et menait tout son petit groupe à la baguette. Il m'a fait penser à toi. Ironique non ? Je suis venu là pour t'oublier et je me retrouve face à une copie de toi. Quoi qu'il en soit, le fait de le regarder comme ça ne lui a pas vraiment plu. Ses copains et lui se sont rapproché de moi, m'ont traîné dehors et m'ont offert tout un florilège de coups et d'insultes. Etant dans un état second, je n'ai pas riposté, je n'ai même pas pensé à utiliser ma baguette. Je gardais les yeux fixés sur ce garçon et lui criais « Draco, arrêtes les s'il te plait ». Bien évidemment, il n'a rien fait ou dit pour les arrêter, il n'était pas toi. C'est Pansy qui a tout stoppé. Elle est arrivée en courant, a sorti à baguette et les a stupéfixé. Elle m'a ensuite fait transplaner dans une chambre d'hôtel. _

_Une fois là, elle m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a conduit sur le lit. Elle a ensuite pansé mes blessures comme elle pouvait. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne les avais pas arrêté ? Elle m'a repris dans ses bras, s'est installée près de moi et m'as dis que ce n'était pas toi, car sinon tu ne les aurais pas laissé faire. J'ai pleuré tout mon saoul dans ses bras. Ne m'endormant qu'une fois calmé, au petit matin._

_Actuellement je suis toujours dans sa chambre, dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Pansy dors encore, elle m'a veillé toute la nuit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait là, mais je l'a remercie, sans son intervention, je ne sais pas dans quel état je serais. Elle se réveille, je te laisse._

_._

_**25 décembre**_

_Aujourd'hui Pansy et moi passons noël dans un chalet en Suisse. Je sais enfin ce qu'elle faisait en Allemagne le mois dernier quand elle m'a sorti du mauvais pas dans lequel je m'étais fourré. Qui aurait pu croire ça, Neville et elle. Je ne m'en serait jamais douté, mais ça ne me gène pas. Elle m'a raconté leur histoire depuis le début. J'ai du moi aussi lui raconté la notre. Elle avait deviné ce soir là, que ça avait un rapport avec toi. Et puis je lui devais d'être honnête avec elle. Je ne pensais pas m'entendre si bien avec elle, je l'aime beaucoup. J'espère qu'elle et Nev arriveront à être heureux ensemble, ils le méritent. _

_En attendant je la soutiens comme je peux, apparemment pour le moment leur situation ne s'arrange pas, d'après les lettres qu'elle reçoit de Nev et Blaise. Elle ne leur a pas dit que j'étais avec elle. Je le lui avais demandé. M'occuper d'elle me permet de ne pas penser à toi en permanence. Et quand c'est moi qui m'enfonce dans ma peine, c'est elle qui essaye de me remonter le moral. D'après elle, tu ne te serais pas investit dans une relation si longue si tu n'avais pas eu de réels sentiments pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser. _

_._

_**12 janvier**_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai enfin répondu à une lettre de Mione. Pansy m'a convaincu de le faire. Je ne lui dis pas grand chose. Juste que je vais bien, pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Et que je ne suis pas seul. Je ne lui dis pas avec qui je suis. Ma lettre est brève, mais je sais qu'elle lui fera plaisir. Enfin j'espère._

_D'ailleurs c'est grâce à Mione si j'écris dans ce cahier. Elle m'en avait donné l'idée au temps ou Voldemort était encore à nous gâcher l'existence. Je faisais des cauchemars insoutenables. Mais ne pouvant pas les raconter, elle m'avait conseillé de les évacuer en les écrivant dans un cahier. Depuis j'ai gardé cette habitude comme tu vois. _

_._

_**14 février**_

_Je ne vais pas bien, tu me manques. Je ressens ce vide en permanence, mais plus particulièrement aujourd'hui. Te souviens tu de notre Saint Valentin l'année dernière ? Moi oui. Nous étions bien ce soir là. Heureux. C'était encore le début de notre histoire, et je n'imaginais pas du tout la suite comme elle l'est maintenant. _

_Dis moi, tu crois que je vais être comme ça longtemps ? Je me sens vide, je n'ai envie de rien, ta présence ma manque horriblement, ta voix, ton odeur, ton regard quand il est rempli de désir, ton sourire……_

_._

_**2 mai**_

_J'ai essayé, j'ai échoué. J'ai essayé pendant deux mois de ne pas venir écrire dans ce cahier, de faire abstraction de toi, de ne m'occuper que de Pansy, mais c'est impossible. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui elle a reçu une lettre de Nev lui annonçant qu'ils auraient bientôt une solution. Elle m'a dis qu'une association allait ouvrir et que grâce à elle, ils auraient peut être une échappatoire. _

_J'étais content pour eux mais ça m'a miné de nouveau. Nous, enfin moi, je n'ai pas d'échappatoire. Je suis obligé de vivre sans toi mais avec le manque de toi. Je les jalouse. Car pour eux, la chance semble tourner. J'espère que cette association les aidera._

_._

_**5 juin**_

_Bon anniversaire Draco. Tu as 19 ans aujourd'hui. L'année dernière à cette date, je me suis offert à toi, tout entier. Je voulais que cette nuit soit la plus belle. Inconsciemment je devais déjà savoir que se serait une des dernières. Je t'avais rejoins dans ta chambre de préfet. Tu étais étonné car tu ne pensais pas me voir ce soir là. Tu avais fêté tes 18 ans avec tes amis._

_Quand je suis rentré dans ta chambre, je t'ai fait un timide sourire puis me suis avancé vers toi. Je ne portais qu'une cape, je n'avais rien dessous. Quand je l'ai enlevé, un éclair de désir s'est allumé dans tes yeux. Tu as fondu sur moi violemment, me clouant contre la porte. Tu m'as embrassé sauvagement. Je ne pensais pas que m'as tenue, ou plutôt non tenue, allait t'exciter à ce point. Tu embrassais chaque parcelle de mon torse, pendant que mes mains s'activaient à te débarrasser de tes vêtements. Je sentais en toi une bestialité que je ne connaissais pas. Mais ça me plaisait. _

_Il y a eu très peu de préliminaires. Une fois débarrassé de tes vêtements, tu a remonté mes jambes autour des tes hanches, tu m'a sommairement préparer et ma pénétré brusquement. Tu m'a quand même laissé le temps de m'habituer à ta présence avant d'entamer des vas et viens brutaux. Mon dos cognait contre la porte à chaque coup de reins que tu faisais. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, car tu trouvais à chaque fois ce point en moi qui me faisais crier. Tu as ensuite instauré de ta main, le même cadence sur mon sexe, je m'accrochais désespérément à tes épaules, les griffant aux passages. Juste avant que la jouissance ne nous emporte, tu m'as embrassé jusqu'à manquer d'air. Nous sommes venu l'un et l'autre dans un même cri, nous effondrant au sol, en sueur, à bout de souffle et épuisé. _

_._

_**30 juin**_

_Un an, cela fait un an maintenant que je suis parti. Pansy vient de m'annoncer qu'elle rentre à Londres. Elle part demain matin. Je suis content qu'elle aille enfin retrouver son amour. Mais elle va me manquer, sa présence m'apaisait. _

_._

_**15 août**_

_Je viens d'arriver à Salem, cet endroit me plait bien, je pense que je vais m'y installer. Mais pour le moment je vais devoir me contenter d'une chambre d'hôtel. Je ne vais pas trouver un toit aussi rapidement. Salem, un grand nom dans l'histoire de la magie. Pansy est partit depuis un mois et demi, mais elle m'a écrit pour me dire que tout s'était enfin arrangé pour eux. Elle m'a raconté comment cette association a pu l'aider. Surtout une personne, elle ne m'a pas dit son nom. Elle m'a dit aussi que cette association me plairait, ainsi que les personnes qui y travaillent. _

_._

_**7 septembre**_

_Mon dieu Dray ! Qu'ais je fais ? Je suis désolé, tellement désolé de t'avoir fais souffrir comme ça. Si j'avais su, je ne serais jamais partit. Comment ais je pu être aussi bête ? Je suis bien un gryffondor, foncé d'abords et réfléchir après ! Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié depuis le temps. Dire que tu m'aimais réellement et que je ne l'ai pas vu. Excuse moi. Excuse moi de ne pas avoir cru en toi, en nous. _

_Tu as été fort, courageux alors que je ne suis qu'un lâche. Tu as su faire front et construire quelque chose alors que je t'avais détruit en partant. Comme je m'en veux. Mais si il y a une chose dont je suis sur, c'est que tu ne dois pas quitter Londres, tes amis, ta famille et surtout l'association. C'est ta vie, tu ne dois pas la quitter. Pas à cause de moi._

_Pansy avait raison en disant que cette association et les personnes qui y travaillent m'auraient plu. Elle savait, bien sur, ça ne pouvait que me plaire. Puisque cette association c'est toi, toi et nos amis. _

_Je sais qu'il est trop tard pour nous deux, je t'ai fait trop de mal. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Alors je vais revenir et te convaincre de rester. Quand j'aurais réussi je repartirais et te laisserais tranquille. Tu le mérites. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu restes à Londres. Même si pour ça je dois de nouveau m'exiler. _

_Je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser partir et priver Mione de ta présence, tout comme toi de la sienne. J'ai bien compris qu'il y avait un lien très fort entre vous. Et mon souvenir ne doit pas vous séparer. Elle m'a appelé à l'aide, et je viendrais. Pour ça elle a du trahir ta confiance, et me faire parvenir ton cahier. Ne lui en veux pas, elle a fait ça pour toi. Si je ne venais pas essayer de te dissuader de partir, se serait injuste envers vous tous. Je vous dois bien ça après ce que je vous ai fait._

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Draco venait de finir de lire le cahier d'Harry. Il regardait par la fenêtre du train, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Dans un soupir las, il murmura « Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? ». Il ne détacha pas son regard jusqu'à l'arrivée du train en gare. C'est une petite fille d'environ 5 ans qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

- Tu descends pas du train monsieur ? On est arrivé il va plus avancer maintenant. Dis pourquoi tu pleures ? Ton amoureuse te manque ?

La maman de la petite fille se rendant compte que celle ci importunais Draco l'attrapa vivement par la main tout en s'excusant auprès de Draco que sa fille l'ai importuné. Puis elles prirent la direction de la porte menant hors du train. Draco se leva lui aussi, descendit et se retrouva sur le quai ne sachant quoi faire. La dernière question de la petite fille résonnant inlassablement dans sa tête « Ton amoureuse te manque ? ».

* * *

A suivre......

Cette fois il ne manques que l'épilogue. Dedans on saura tout.

Mais qui est donc se fameux garçon qu'a rencontré Zac ? Et est ce important pour l'histoire surtout ?

Que vont devenir nos héros ?


	12. Tout à une fin

**Titre:** Le bien qui fait mal

**Auteur:** Emmoirel

**Genre:** Romance

**Couple:** HP/DM

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Note:** Attention, ceci est une histoire de relation homosexuel. Présence d'un lemon. Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

**Snif, snif, ça y est c'est la fin. Ca me fait bizarre d'être à la fin de mon histoire. Histoire, qui était je le rappel, une two shot à la base. Lol, me voilà maintenant avec 12 chapitres. **

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fic depuis le début. Aller, je vous laisse lire là fin de cette aventure. A bientôt sur une autre fic.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Tout à une fin**

.

**6 septembre**

Mon cahier, mon cher compagnon d'infortune, ça fait quatorze ans que je n'ai rien écrit à travers ce cahier. Aujourd'hui je me suis dit qu'il était temps de tourner la page. Je le gardais toujours, au cas où, mais je crois que je n'aurais plus besoin de ses pages blanches à l'avenir. Je pense que le moment est venu d'arrêter d'être sur mes gardes et de craindre un nouveau malheur à écrire sur ses pages. Cette fois, je vais te raconter tout ce qui c'est passé depuis douze ans. J'ai besoin de le poser à l'écrit, une dernière fois. Pour clore ces quinze années.

Actuellement je suis sur le balcon de ma chambre, il fait beau et des enfants jouent dans le parc. Je suis bien, vraiment bien. Je suis méconnaissable par rapport à il y a quatorze ans. Mais commençons par le début. Je vais te parler de mes amis en premier.

.

oooooooooo

.

Luna et George. Ah ces deux là. Un couple des plus farfelus qui soit. George tiens toujours sa boutique au chemin de traverse, mais depuis, l'entreprise s'est agrandie et c'est Ron qui tient la deuxième à pré-au-lard. Luna elle, est la directrice du chicaneur, son père ayant pris sa retraite. Ils ont maintenant une famille presque aussi grande qu'Arthur et Molly. Ils ont six enfants.

Les premiers sont Frédéric et Mélina, des faux jumeaux. Il est aussi blond que ce qu'elle est rousse. Ils ont eu 13 ans cet été, ils sont en troisième année et se sont les premiers Weasley à être chez les Serdaigles. Ils sont plutôt posés et studieux. Ensuite, viens Jonas, un grand rouquin pour son age. 11 ans depuis la semaine dernière. Il est chez gryffondor en première année. Il est assez calme pour un gryffi.

Suit après, Charlyne, ma filleule, une timide petite blonde, qui est aussi tête en l'air que sa mère. Elle aura 9 ans en fin d'année. Je pense qu'elle ira à Poufsouffle, elle est tellement rêveuse. Et pour couronner le tout, il y a les deux terreurs, encore des faux jumeaux, Morgan et Logan. Ils ressemblent trait pour trait à leur père et leur défunt oncle, ce qui promet, quand on repense à l'époque où Fred était encore parmi nous. Ils ont 7 ans et font déjà les quatre cent coups. Ah oui, j'oubliais, vu que leur parents ont fait fort sur ce coup là, Morgan est une fille, Logan un garçon. Quelle idée de leur choisir des prénoms mixtes. Ca c'est du Luna tout craché, j'en suis sûr.

.

oooooooooo

.

Parlons maintenant de Ginny. Entre elle et moi les choses se sont arrangées, même si on garde la manie de se chercher querelle. C'est notre façon à nous de s'apprécier. Elle a vécu une belle histoire avec Seamus, mais qui s'est achevée au bout de trois ans quand Théo, Théodore Nott, est revenu à Londres.

Il était partit étudier le journalisme à New York. Quand ils se sont revus Ginny et lui, ça a fait tilt, comme on dit, ils ont eu un coup de foudre, pauvre Seamus. Depuis ils coulent des jours heureux, ils ne sont toujours pas mariés mais attendent leur premier enfant pour octobre. Ginny est devenue une auror redoutable. L'école des apprentis aurors à même mit au programme son fameux sort de « Chauve-Furie ». Théo lui, travail pour Luna, il est journaliste au chicaneur.

Seamus quand à lui, a rencontré Natalina, une jeune infirmière, au cours d'un voyage en Italie. Ils se sont fiancés il y a trois mois. Ils travaillent tout les deux à l'orphelinat « le lys vert ».

.

oooooooooo

.

Pansy et Neville eux, vivent enfin leur amour sans problèmes. La grand-mère de Nev et les parents de Pansy ont même fait la paix. D'ailleurs Mr et Mme parkinson ont invité Mme Londubat à habiter dans la petite maison qui jouxte la leur. Ils préfèrent qu'elle ne reste pas trop isolée du monde en cas de soucis. Car on sent malheureusement que la fin approche pour cette dame.

Neville a fait fort. Il travaille comme professeur de botanique à Poudlard. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus étonnant, ça tout le monde aurait pu le deviner. Ce qui l'est, c'est que maintenant il s'entend très bien avec Severus, mon parrain. Dire qu'il en avait une peur terrible quand nous étions étudiants, et que mon parrain s'amusait à le terroriser en permanence. De voir ces deux là parler pendant des heures m'étonnera toujours. Tous les deux, ils ont créé un lys vert, pour le symbole de l'orphelinat du même nom.

Pansy elle, et bien figure toi qu'elle est une des plus hauts placés du monde magique. Elle a été élue ministre de la magie. Elle a présenté un programme irréprochable qui a plu aux sorciers. Elle a réussi à faire oublier qu'elle est une fille de mangemorts repentis. Personne ne lui tient rigueur des erreurs de ses parents. Et je peux te dire qu'elle remplit son rôle à merveille. Personne ne regrette de l'avoir élue.

Ils se sont mariés il y a 9 ans. Ils ont trois enfants, deux filles et un garçon. Il y a d'abord Alexane, une belle brune timorée. Elle a eu 11 ans en juin. Elle est entrée à Poudlard cette année, à Poufsouffle. Ensuite il y a Raphaël, un garçon trop serpentard à mon goût. Il leur en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il a 8 ans. Et je prédis qu'il fera tourner les cœurs quand il sera plus grand. Puis vient la petite dernière, Maiwen, 4 ans. Elle est vive mais sans être ingérable. Elle s'intéresse déjà à toutes les plantes qu'elle peut voir. Elle tient ça de son père.

Ils sont heureux tous les cinq, ça me fait plaisir pour ma petite Pansy.

.

oooooooooo

.

Tu te demandes sûrement ce qu'est devenu Zac ? Il va bien, ils a eu son diplôme de psychomage et travaille pour l'association à plein temps. Je t'avais écrit l'avant dernier jour avant ta disparition qu'il avait rendez vous avec un garçon. Et bien figure toi qu'il s'agissait de Blaise. Blaise et moi étions en froid, pour une broutille, à la fin de Poudlard. Donc je n'avais plus de nouvelles de lui. Ils se sont rencontrés en boite. Un soir où j'avais dû faire comprendre à Zac qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous. Découragé, il était sortit pour se changer les idées et Blaise lui est tombé dessus. Au propre comme au figuré. Zac était installé à une table dans un recoin de la boite et Blaise, dans l'obscurité, ayant raté la marche menant aux tables, s'est affalé sur lui. Depuis ils ne se quittent plus. Blaise et moi nous sommes réconciliés.

Zac a vécu une dure période il y a 12 ans. Mais Blaise l'a compris et l'a soutenu. William a toujours eu une place particulière dans son cœur, il était son premier grand amour. Il a appris par des amis américains communs qu'il s'était ôté la vie. Il n'avait pas supporté d'avoir tourné le dos à Zac pour suivre ses parents.

Blaise quand a lui, travaille aussi à l'orphelinat. Il est éducateur comme Seamus. Ils s'entendent bien d'ailleurs ces deux là.

Pansy ayant autorisé les mariages gays, ils ont été les premiers à y passer, ils se sont fiancés six mois après leur rencontre et sont mariés depuis 11 ans. Ils ont une fille, Ishtar. Une jolie métisse de 13 ans. Qu'ils ont eu bien avant le mariage. Elle aussi est rentrée en troisième année à Poudlard, elle est chez les serpentards. Tu te demandes sûrement comment ont-ils eu leur fille ? Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard.

.

oooooooooo

.

Molly et Arthur vivent toujours au terrier, mais seuls désormais. Tous leurs enfants sont partis vivre leur vie. Arthur travaille toujours au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu. Il en est le chef. Molly quand à elle, ayant besoin de s'occuper, vient tout les jours préparer les repas de l'orphelinat.

.

Dumbledore quand à lui, il nous a quitté il y a 5 ans. Mais son esprit est toujours présent dans son tableau du bureau directorial de Poudlard.

.

C'est McGonagall qui est aujourd'hui la directrice de l'école. Elle est assistée de Severus. Elle a du conserver son poste de professeur jusqu'à il y deux ans. Elle ne trouvait personne de compétent pour la remplacer.

.

Le professeur, Miss Rickman, Alexia, qui est donc la remplaçante de McGonagall, est une belle brune aux yeux bleus qui est tombée sous le charme de mon parrain. Elle ne relâche pas ses efforts et tente désespérément de le séduire. Je sais qu'elle arrivera à ses fins, je l'ai vu. Parrain a peut être un visage impassible, mais j'ai bien vu que le masque commence à craquer. De toute façon, il est temps qu'il se range, et il ne peut pas trouver mieux qu'Alexia.

.

Mes parents eux, ont décidé de profiter de la vie, ils voyagent. Ils m'ont cédé le manoir. Quand ils reviennent à Londres, ils logent dans leur appartement sur le chemin de traverse. Mais ils passent la plupart de leur temps ici et là. Ils restent généralement deux – trois mois dans chaque pays ou ville qu'ils visitent. Ils rentrent à Londres surtout aux périodes des fêtes de fin d'année. Ils sont heureux comme ça, tant mieux.

.

oooooooooo

.

Je vais maintenant te parler de Ron et Hermione. Ils habitent toujours à Grimaud, tu le leur as cédé. Ils se sont enfin mariés. J'étais le témoin de Mione. Ron t'avait choisi. Ils se sont mariés deux ans après ton retour, mais avaient déjà mis en route leur premier enfant.

Victoria, 12 ans maintenant. Elle a hérité de la chevelure des Weasley, mais aussi de l'intelligence de sa mère. Elle passe son temps le nez dans les bouquins. Le Choixpeau l'a envoyé à Serdaigle. Je suis son parrain à elle aussi. Ils ont eu ensuite Maximilian, un petit châtain passionné de quidditch qui a 9 ans. Il est téméraire, je pari qu'il sera à gryffondor. Viennent ensuite Liana et Savana, des jumelles, des vraies, de 6 ans. Elles sont calmes et posées mais ont aussi un coté espiègle.

Comme je te l'ai dit plus haut, Ron tient la deuxième boutique « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux » à pré-au-lard. Et de temps en temps il vient apprendre le quidditch aux enfants de l'orphelinat.

Hermione elle, est devenue chercheuse en potions médicales. Elle travaille d'arrache pied. Mais son coup de théâtre, c'est quand elle a trouver une potion qui, combiné d'un sort de fertilité, permet au couple gay d'avoir la possibilité de procréer. C'était au tout début de sa carrière, elle avait dû commencer ses recherches avant. Bien sur, pour les couples homme, il n'y a pas d'accouchement par voies naturelles comme les femmes. Il n'y a que la césarienne. Cette potion permet aux organes du porteur de laisser la place nécessaire pour un fœtus. Elle permet aussi le mélange des ADN des deux futurs parents. Tu comprends maintenant comment Zac et Blaise ont eu leur fille. **( 1 )**

.

oooooooooo

.

Je pense que tu te demandes ce qu'il en est pour moi. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait depuis 12 ans ? Que m'est il arrivé depuis que je suis descendu de ce train ?

En fait quand je suis descendu du train, je suis resté sur le quai deux bonnes heures. J'étais complètement perdu. Je me posais des tas de questions. Pourquoi étais tu revenu aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi voulais tu m'empêcher de partir ? Et pourquoi m'avoir donné ton cahier ? M'aimais tu encore ? Toutes ces questions et bien d'autres se bousculaient dans ma tête. Et je voulais des réponses. J'avais besoins de réponses. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose qui me paraissait évidente pour les obtenir. J'ai pris un autre train pour retourner à Londres.

Une fois arrivé, j'ai marché jusqu'à Grimaud, je me doutais que Ron et Hermione t'y avaient conduit. Quand je suis rentré, vous étiez dans la cuisine. Quand vous m'avez vu, vous vous êtes tus, surpris de me voir ici. Mione et Ron nous ont laissé seul, pour qu'on puisse discuter face à face. Qu'on s'explique enfin l'un comme l'autre. La première chose que je t'ais demandé, c'est pourquoi ? Comme tu avais l'air de ne pas savoir à quoi faisait référence ce pourquoi, je te l'ais précisé. Mon attitude était froide et je parlais sèchement. Tu m'avais fait retrouver mon coté Malfoyen. Chose que je croyais perdue.

_- Pourquoi es tu revenus ?_

_- Pour éviter que tu n'abandonnes la vie que tu t'ais construit ici Draco. Tu n'as……_

_- Ton cahier ? Pourquoi me l'avoir donné ?_

Je t'ai coupé durement, je ne voulait pas entendre ce que tu avais déjà dis à l'association.

_- Je ne sais pas, pour être sur un pied d'égalité peut être. J'avais lu le tien par le biais d'Hermione. Je trouvais normal de te rendre la pareille._

Tu semblais gêné, tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger sur ta chaise. Moi je sentais une colère sourde monter en moi. Toute cette rancoeur que je gardais enfoui depuis plus d'un an, remontait en moi. Tu n'avais pas le droit de revenir maintenant, alors que j'étais enfin décidé à t'oublier, car j'avais enfin admis que je n'étais pas le fautif dans ta fuite.

_- Et qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ?_

_- Rien. Mis à part que tu sois heureux. Je ne te demanderais rien. Comme je te l'ai dit, je voulais juste éviter que tu ne fasses une erreur._

_- Sache que pour que je sois heureux, tu aurais du agir il y a plus d'un an au lieu de fuir._

_- Je sais, j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, c'est pour ça que je voulais t'empêcher d'en faire une aussi. Je sais ce que ça fait._

_- C'est clair que partir a été la pire des idées que tu ais eu. Mais maintenant que tu es là, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais. _

Là, ma colère se libéra, je ne t'épargnais pas.

_- Tu reviens alors que je suis prêt à tourner la page. Que j'ai enfin admis que le fautif ce n'était pas moi. Que je n'y étais pour rien dans ton départ. J'ai passé un an et quatre mois à me maudire parce que je t'avais fait fuir, c'est ce que je pensais. Je me suis laissé aller dans la déprime. J'ai été un poids pour Mione et Ron. Ils n'ont pas pu vivre leur nouvelle vie de couple parce que tu m'avais « confié » à eux. Mais je ne suis pas un paquet que l'on confie Potter. Et toi pendant ce temps là tu faisais quoi ? Hein ? Tu étais où ? Et tu te permets de venir jouer les « sauveurs » parce que tu ne veux pas te sentir responsable si je m'en vais vivre ailleurs, si je gâche ma vie. Parce que mon départ pourrait attrister tes amis que tu as tout aussi lâchement laissé tombé que moi. Mais tu crois quoi ? _

_- Draco……_

_- Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Faire ta bonne action en me faisant rester à Londres ? Et après ? Partir ou rester ?_

_- Je te l'ai dis, je repartirais à Salem si c'est ce que tu souhaite._

_- Et pourquoi accepterais tu de repartir si je le souhaitais ?_

_- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour essayer de me faire pardonner._

Et là, comme un soufflé, ma colère est retombée. Alors c'était juste pour ça que tu étais là. Juste pour te faire pardonner. Ce que je n'ais pas pu m'empêcher de te dire.

_- Alors c'est juste pour ça ? Tu veux seulement que tes amis et moi te pardonnions._

_- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça._

_- Alors pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment le savoir. Quoique tu devrais le savoir, si tu as lu mon cahier. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas comprendre._

_- Comprendre quoi ?_

Cette simple phrase de ma part a déclenché quelque chose chez toi. Je t'ai vu te lever, prendre une grande inspiration et tu t'es lancé.

_- Qu'est ce que tu crois Draco, je sais que je n'aurais pas du fuir comme ça. Je sais que j'aurais du te parler. Je sais que c'était la plus mauvaise décision que j'ai prise dans ma vie. Mais tu crois vraiment que j'ai passé tout ce temps dans la joie et la bonne humeur ? Tu crois que je n'en ai pas souffert aussi ? Ce que tu as vécu, je l'ai vécu aussi. Les pleurs, la douleur, le manque de l'autre, la déprime. Ok, moi je l'ai choisi, toi je te l'ai imposé. Mais tu crois vraiment que tu as été le seul à subir cette séparation forcée ? Si tu avais vu dans quel état m'a retrouvé Pansy. J'ai fait le choix de partir mais en demandant à mes amis de t'épauler, pour que toi tu ne sois pas seul. Moi je l'ai vécu seul tout ça, pour toi. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Pansy. Et à partir de là, j'ai du prendre sur moi, pour la soutenir elle. _

_- Harry……_

_- Laisse moi finir, puisque tu veux savoir. Quand elle est partit pour rentrer à Londres, je me suis de nouveau effondré, ne plus avoir à m'occuper d'elle, m'a ramené à ton souvenir. Mes pensées n'allaient que vers toi. Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié alors que moi je n'y arrivais pas. Et quand j'ai su ce que tu voulais faire, je n'ai pas pu faire comme si de rien n'était, tu ne pouvais pas quitter tout ce que tu avais construit. Et si tu ne veux pas que je reste et bien je partirais. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je t'aime toujours et que je veux ton bonheur, même si c'est sans moi. Voilà pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui, pour que tu sois enfin heureux, ici, là où est ta vie._

Après cette tirade, tu t'ais précipité, les larmes aux yeux, dans les escaliers, pour aller dans ta chambre. Moi j'étais trop abasourdi pour réagir. Mione est venue me rejoindre. Elle m'a pris dans ses bras et mes larmes ont commencé à couler. Je ne savais pas si je pleurais de tristesse ou de joie. Tu m'aimais toujours. Tout comme moi. Mais voudrais tu encore de moi après cette explication houleuse ? Et arriverions nous à surmonter tout ça ? La rancœur, les mots que je ne pensais pas, ton abandon il y a un an……

J'ai décidé d'en avoir le cœur net. Je me suis détaché de Mione, j'ai pris la direction de ta chambre et je suis rentré sans frapper. Tu étais là, devant ton sac que tu n'avais pas encore défait. Tu semblais perdu, ne sachant quoi faire. Je me suis approché de toi et t'ai demandé doucement, dans un murmure « _Tu…tu m'aimes encore ? »._

Tu t'es tourné vers moi et avec un haussement d'épaule, tu m'as répondu « _oui_ ». Sans plus réfléchir, je me suis jeté sur toi et je t'ai embrassé à pleine bouche. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter, je n'étais pas rassasié de toi, mais l'air commençant à manquer je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de lâcher tes lèvres tout en te gardant dans mes bras. Je t'ai regardé dans les yeux et t'ai demander « _tu veux bien rester ?_ ». Tu n'arrivais pas à me répondre, trop submergé par l'émotion mais tu as réussi à me souffler un petit « _d'accord_ ».

Depuis nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. Bien sur il y a eu des hauts et des bas au début. Mais tout s'est arrangé. Nous vivons ici, à l'orphelinat. En fait c'est le manoir que mes parents nous ont cédé, mais tu en as fait un orphelinat, « Le lys vert ». Son symbole est le lys créé par Neville et Severus, il est de la couleur des yeux de ta mère. C'est ce que tu voulais, lys pour Lily, vert pour ses yeux. Moi je partage mon temps entre l'association et l'orphelinat, je suis psychomage, comme je le souhaitais.

Nous nous sommes mariés il y a 7 ans, nous voulions attendre que notre premier enfant soit assez grand. Tu voulais qu'il vive cette journée lui aussi, au cas où nous ne serions plus là maintenant, qu'il en ait le souvenir.

Tu voulais quatre enfants, alors j'ai cédé. Nous en avons déjà trois et j'attends le quatrième pour dans deux mois.

Il y a Sacha, 12 ans, il a tes yeux et mes cheveux. Contre toute attente, il n'est ni à Gryffondor, ni à Serpentard. Notre fils est à Serdaigle avec Victoria, et ils s'entendent très bien tous les deux. C'est toi qui l'as porté.

Puis j'ai porté Joshua, il a 11 ans. Il vient de rentrer à Poudlard, à Serpentard. Il est tout mon portrait. Blond aux yeux gris. Il est rusé comme moi mais il à ta bravoure.

Ensuite est venue Lysandra, 6 ans. Là c'est toi qui l'as porté. Elle est brune aux yeux verts, tout comme toi. Je pense qu'elle ira à gryffondor, elle est courageuse, agit toujours avant de réfléchir mais elle est aussi futée et rusée.

Nous savons déjà ce que sera notre dernier enfant. Se sera une fille. Nous avons choisi de l'appeler Laura. J'aimerais qu'elle ait mes yeux et la couleur de te cheveux, pour compléter le tableau. Par contre, si elle nous complète le tableau en entier, elle sera alors à Poufsouffle, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

Voilà, ma vie est parfaite maintenant. Je suis marié à l'homme que j'aime, nous avons de beaux enfants, tous nos amis sont heureux.

Oui je crois que je peux enfin dire que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, que je suis comblé et heureux.

Je te vois me regarder depuis le parc, tu me souris et parle aux enfants qui jouent avec toi. Tu les laisse aux soins de Blaise et Seamus et regagne le manoir. Je pense que je vais te voir arriver dans la chambre dans peu de temps. Tu me prendra dans tes bras et m'embrasseras tendrement. J'en frissonne d'avance. Tes baisers me font toujours autant d'effet.

Adieu mon cher compagnon d'infortune. Tu n'étais qu'un Harry imaginaire du temps de notre séparation. Je vais te ranger et t'oublier. Tu le savais, tout à une fin.

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

(1) Dédicace à Jes Cullen-Malefoy.

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire. Ca me fait tout bizarre d'avoir mis « FIN ». Mais bon je vais passer à autre chose. J'ai d'autres idées en tête. En tout cas j'espère que celle ci vous a plu. Et je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette fic. A bientôt.**

**Emmoirel.**


End file.
